Encuentro fortuito
by Bet-sama
Summary: Seto Kaiba necesitaba firmar ese contrato de negocios, pero no contó que una de las cláusulas pidiera que fuera un hombre de familia, mucho menos que Serenity wheeler se ofreciera a ayudarlo - Cap3: Simplemente actuaban, sólo que nunca pensaron, que la situación se saldría de control. (Silentshipping Project)
1. How We Met

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Yu Gi Oh me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Resumen de Capítulo 1: El negocio más difícil de la vida de Seto Kaiba: Encontrar una novia falsa.

* * *

**Encuentro Fortuito**

**-.-How we met-.-**

_(Hemos intentado por todas las formas de conocer más sobre lo sucedido en la Mansión Kaiba. Sin embargo, hasta el personal de servicio mantienen la boca muy cerrada con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos. Se nos hace curioso que cierta señorita se encuentre paseando libremente por los alrededores. ¿Es algún tipo de truco para desviar nuestra atención? Todavía no hemos identificado de quién podría tratarse, pero seguiremos informando)_

"_Celebrities Domino's Magazine"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se paseó dos veces más por las grandes ventanas principales de su oficina. La vista del majestuoso jardín daba la sensación de tranquilidad por unos cuantos minutos. Él no tenía la costumbre de quedarse más del tiempo necesario admirando algo sin sentido. Por ahora, era lo único verde que le apetecía ver.

Aún con varias responsabilidades que cumplir, se volvió hacia la silla principal que estaba acomodada cerca del escritorio de fina madera. Lo movió de su lugar e hizo espacio suficiente para sentarse cómodamente. Movió sus piernas en sintonía con las ruedas adheridas al asiento, y fijó la atención hacia las palabras que venían desde el otro lado de la oficina. Había olvidado el monólogo de la otra persona.

—Seto… ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí. Continúa —respondió automáticamente.

—Bueno. Como seguía diciendo…

Se desconectó otra vez de lo que decía su hermano menor. Simplemente no entendía como alguien de sus capacidades, se sentaría a leer revistas banales, que sólo lucraba relatando la vida de los demás. ¿Alguien sería capaz de leer semejantes sandeces? Nunca había sido de su agrado y mucho menos le tomaba importancia… hasta ahora.

Mokuba se había empeñado en leer la mencionada revista, con el objetivo de buscar todo lo relacionado a la familia Kaiba y los medios. Y para lograr aquello, no se le había ocurrido mejor idea, que hacerle seguimiento exhaustivo a la publicista de imagen, señalando que no le convencía su labor.

Sabía que era importante la imagen de la familia, sobretodo la suya de CEO exitoso, pero aún no encontraba la relación que existía con la inútil revista que lo obligaba a escuchar. Tenía mejores asuntos que resolver y algunos millones que adicionar a la cuenta de la corporación, sobretodo con un contrato en particular, que debía armar para la presentación del día de mañana. Eso le sonaba mucho mejor.

—Y eso fue todo.

—Al fin.

—Escuchaste lo seguros que están con sólo ver una mujer desconocida paseando por ahí —rió Mokuba al momento de mostrarle la foto interna de la revista que acaba de leer.

—¿Esa fue tu estupenda idea? —cuestionó sarcástico al cruzarse de brazos y dar vuelta en la silla, hacia el lado opuesto del menor Kaiba.

—No te escuche sugerir algo mejor —increpó rápidamente. Se levantó de su sitio e hizo un estiramiento de brazos para desperezarse—. Además, es muy conveniente para el otro asunto que todavía no has cerrado.

—Olvídalo. No es mi tipo.

—Seto —se quejó—. Ninguna mujer es tu tipo.

—Entonces, sólo asegúrate que se vaya por donde vino.

—Si hiciera eso —añadió. Se acercó al lado de la silla donde se acomodaba el mayor Kaiba—, agravaría más el problema.

—Esos problemas que mencionas, no existen.

—Seto ¿cuántos años tienes ya? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta?

—Veinticinco —corrigió con expresión seria y mirara muy fija.

—¿Estás seguro? Pareces de más.

—Mokuba —pronunció en forma de advertencia—. Déjate de rodeos porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—A eso iba. —Hizo un ademán para continuar—. Si por algún motivo nos deshiciéramos de la muchacha, que debe estar por algún lado, confirmaríamos que es una treta para llamar su atención.

—¿Y no lo es?

—Bueno si —dijo pensativo—, pero ellos no lo saben. De todas maneras, es para engañarlos y no piensen que su CEO estrella, nunca ha tenido alguna relación. ¿Sabes lo que piensan de los hombres solteros que pasan los veinte?

Se rió fríamente ante el comentario de su hermano. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Personalmente tenía una enorme responsabilidad al manejar la corporación, para así llevar el apellido Kaiba en todo el mundo, y a Mokuba se le ocurría pensar que los paparazzis iban a hablar mal de él por no tener una mujer a su lado. Menuda tontería. Tenía que poner remedio a este asunto.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó Mokuba al verlo sacar su teléfono.

—Llamando a la empresa de luz para administrar el consumo. Muchas horas de televisión te están obligando a decir estupideces.

—¡Seto! Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también. Tengo suficiente pensando en lo que presentaré mañana, y estos asuntos de publicidad, me tienen sin cuidado —explicó seriamente al guardar el teléfono—. Así que si me disculpas...

—Entonces —dijo Mokuba al detener la silla para evitar que lo ignorara—, eso quiere decir que ya encontraste solución a lo del señor Harris y el contrato.

—Hasta el último detalle —contestó seguro.

—¿Piensas hacer uso de mi idea y decir, que la pelirroja que pasea por ahí, es tu novia?

—No tengo que llegar a esos extremos.

—Sabes que te arrepentirás. El magnate Harris es fanático del concepto 'familia'.

—Mokuba, creo que ya cumplí la suficiente edad para que un adolescente me haga advertencias. —Hizo fuerza para girar su silla—. Así que puedes ir deshaciéndote de la... mujer que da mal aspecto a la casa.

—En verdad, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que haces —intervino algo contrariado al escuchar tales palabras.

—No creo que lo haga.

—Si cambias de idea, por muy mínima que sea la probabilidad, házmelo saber para estar preparado —comentó seguro al dirigirse hacia la puerta antes que, literalmente, lo botaran de la oficina.

—Veremos Mokuba. —Le quitó importancia a lo que decía. Estaba muy ocupado alistando su portátil para seguir con sus responsabilidades.

—Por lo menos no es una negativa.

Escuchó fuerte y claro el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Lo único que le faltaba era que el dolor de cabeza se agudizara más, y fuera él mismo, quien tomara cartas en el asunto con respecto a lo discutido. ¿Hacer que una mujer se pasee por la casa con el título inexistente de ser su novia? Era una idea que sólo se le ocurriría a Mokuba. No necesitaba llegar a tales extremos para generar su tan aclamada publicidad y así hacerles creer que tenía una relación. Era una vil tontería.

Lo que valía la pena rescatar de todo esto, era que había tenido la suficiente cordura para hacerle frente con tal sugerencia. ¿En qué momento Mokuba había crecido tanto? Aún podía recordar que le pedía ayuda para todo y colaboraba con él en cuestiones de la empresa, que sólo estaban a su alcance. Sin embargo, entrometerse en su vida personal o su imagen, ya era un tema completamente diferente. Confiaba en él ciegamente y no pensaba que pudiera hacer algo malo, pero tenía que mantenerlo vigilado, porque su espíritu joven y audaz, combinado con la lógica Kaiba, podría ser una combinación mortal.

Demonios… ¿Acaso sonaba como un hombre de cuarenta años?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba cerró la puerta en un golpe seco. Empuñó fuertemente la cerradura con sus manos. Sentía que la sangre no circulaba por los nudillos, que casi se ponían blancos por la presión. La cabeza fue la primera con chocar suavemente con la superficie de madera. Sus labios se apretaron para no formular palabra alguna. Pero… una sonrisa se le escapó del rostro.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor Mokuba?

El susodicho levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, y vio que la mucama principal, que era ya una persona mayor, mostraba una cara de preocupación. Dejó de cogerse de la cerradura, y se dirigió hacia ella con expresión seria. Agradecía porque la oficina de su hermano estuviera construida con paredes contra ruidos.

—¿Paso algo malo?

—¡Somos un éxito Marie!

La mucama terminó por ser alzada centímetros del suelo por los brazos del adolescente, que había cambiado la cara seria, por una de completa felicidad. Tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerla girar un par de veces en el aire, y en una risotada la dejó por fin al nivel del suelo.

—¡Señor Mokuba! —exclamó la mucama al arreglarse la tela que llevaba sobre la cabeza para hacer la limpieza.

—Lo siento Marie, fue la emoción —se disculpó inmediatamente en una sonrisa inocente.

—D-Debe tener mucho cuidado, el señor Kaiba…

—No sospecha nada. Sabía que esto iba a funcionar.

—De todas maneras es propicio que vaya con cuidado —sugirió en una mirada afligida.

—No te preocupes. —Hizo un ademán con la mano para calmarla—. Además, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Diga usted.

—Necesito que te deshagas… ¡Que estoy diciendo! —se corrigió en una risa—. Ve a felicitar a Kami, que desintegre esa peluca roja y que vuelva a sus quehaceres.

—¿Ya no necesita que se pasee por los jardines?

—Tendremos una visita pronto —señaló—. Ya cumplió con el objetivo y se merece una buena recompensa.

—Como usted diga.

—Recuerda Marie, esto debe quedar sólo entre tú y yo.

—Sí, señor Mokuba.

Al ver que la mucama se iba por el pasillo para cumplir con su última orden. Se dio la libertad de festejar su triunfo en un ademán de sus brazos como si se tratara de un jugador de futbol que anotó el gol ganador. Él tenía en sus manos el control de todas las cámaras de seguridad de la casa, así que lo último que le preocupaba era que Seto lo encontrara moviéndose como maniático en medio del pasillo.

Era un maldito genio. Todo había salido a la perfección. La pelirroja que se paseaba por el jardín, siempre había sido una de las mucamas más jóvenes, disfrazada como modelo para que diera la impresión de ser la novia de Seto Kaiba. Medio mundo pensaría que su hermano siempre estuvo con una mujer en casa.

Había matado cuatro pájaros de un sólo tiro.

La corporación generaría una imagen más dinámica en los medios, ya que… ¿A quién le gustaba un CEO seco y sin relación amorosa vigente? Ya era hora de reivindicar a su querido hermano… aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo.

La alianza con el señor Harris sería de gran ayuda para los planes personales de ambos a través del mejoramiento del lente óptico de los nuevos discos, los cuales, abrirían un gran mercado en Norteamérica. El Magnate tenía a su disposición la mejor tecnología y sería el as ganador para entrar al mercado. Sin embargo, para un amante de los lazos familiares, la descendencia Kaiba siempre formó parte vital de la alianza. ¿Cómo iba a generar descendencia si nunca había tenido novia?

Es ahí donde encajaba el plan armado con ayuda de la mucama mayor de la mansión, que llevaba muchos años trabajando para ellos, y era de su entera confianza. Sólo tendrían que hacer a un lado a la mucama joven vestida de modelo que supuestamente era la novia de su hermano, y pondrían a alguien más como reemplazo, esperando que no se notara la diferencia. Sólo que ese reemplazo no sería fácil, porque no simplemente quería ser parte de un plan malévolo de usar a alguien en contra de su voluntad. Necesitaba que su hermano se enamorara de ese alguien…

¡Diablos! Ahí estaba la parte difícil… Él sólo generaría la oportunidad, y rezaría para que Seto no lo estropeara. Porque si bien pareciera el hombre perfecto en todo, cuando se trataba de cuestiones sentimentales… mejor ni pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dirigió hacia el inicio de los frondosos árboles que marcaban el inicio de la casa. Podía identificar que se encontraba muy cerca al ver la gran separación que había entre la calle, y la propiedad privada. Movió sus dedos en señal de ansiedad al empezar a dudar si seguir con su camino o no. Todavía no entendía que hacía ahí. Casi nunca pasaba por ese lugar porque estaba lejos de casa y no se trataba de ningún atajo.

Respiró profundo al caminar como si contara los pasos para llegar a la propiedad. Aceptaba que estaba nerviosa, pero no entendía porque tenía que estar en un nivel tan alto en esta ocasión. No sabía si la palabra adecuada sería aterrada, pero era algo muy cercano. La mansión se levantaba imponente en medio de la calle que le producía un sentimiento de inferioridad a cualquiera que no estuviera tan familiarizado con el ambiente…. Vivía en un pequeño departamento con su hermano y futura cuñada. ¡Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a esto!

Una vez más… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?... Cierto. Devolverle a Mokuba los libros que le prestó hace una semana. Ya los había terminado de leer, así que mientras más rápido los devolviera, sería mejor. No quería que se dañaran por tanto desorden en casa. Le había parecido muy interesante que compartieran el mismo gusto por la ficción. La diferencia de un par de años de edad, no podía generar tanta distancia entre ambos. El menor Mokuba si era una persona con la que se podía charlar muy a gusto y perder la noción del tiempo. Muy diferente como lo sería… como lo sería Seto Kaiba.

De sólo pensar en aquel nombre, hacía que la determinación por dirigirse a la puerta, se viniera abajo. Esperaba no encontrárselo y salir pacíficamente después de devolver los libros. Conocía de sus costumbres autoritarias según la prensa y las revistas que se publicaban de él, además, de los adjetivos no tan amigables que profería su hermano. No tenía recuerdos muy cercanos de él, pero por lo que escuchaba y veía, todavía no podía entender porque mostraba aquella detestable actitud, siendo él tan… atractivo.

¡Dios! Ya estaba desvariando.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?

Sintió que le ardía el rostro al escuchar una voz desconocida cerca de ella. Tanto así que casi dio un salto atrás por la sorpresa. Se hubiera avergonzado más, si dejaba caer los libros que tenía fuertemente abrazados contra el pecho. Identificó inmediatamente a una señora mayor que estaba vestida con un atuendo de mucama, y era muy notorio el logo de 'KC' que llevaba en el cuello de la blusa. No necesitaba alguna otra prueba para saber que trabajaba ahí.

—B-Buenas tardes —saludó inmediatamente—. Disculpe la intromisión. Es que… busco a Mokuba.

—¿El señor Mokuba Kaiba?

—Sí, quería devolverle unos libros —dijo al sentir la mirada cálida de la mucama—. Pensé que se encontraría en casa.

—Si está en casa. Aunque no dejó dicho nada.

—Siento llegar sin avisar, pero no tenía como comunicarme con él.

—¿Y usted es…?

—Serenity… Serenity Wheeler.

Agradecía que estuviera vestida más formal de lo usual, ya que había salido desde las clases de pintura que dictaba en el orfanato de Domino. Parte de la ayuda social que era indispensable para su perfil académico. No pensó que el vestido purpura corto y la chaqueta que llevaba fueran del todo malos, pero la mirada de la mucama se paseaba de arriba abajo haciendo su inspección. La hizo tragar nerviosa.

—¡Oh! Señorita Wheeler, que falta de tacto la mía. —Se alertó la mucama—. En unos segundos la hago pasar.

Notó como apretaba el logo que llevaba en el cuello de la blusa de trabajo. Dio unas indicaciones hacia alguien desconocido para que le abrieran la reja principal, aludiendo que tenían visita. Rápidamente la gran reja dejó el espacio necesario para que pasaran. Claro. Si estaba en la mansión Kaiba, era lógico que la tecnología fuera de lo más avanzada, incluso para el personal de servicio.

—Si no es mucha molestia —interrumpió—. Tal vez, usted pueda entregárselo.

—Será mejor que se los entregue personalmente —dijo sonriente—. Seguramente el señor Mokuba la atenderá y se animará verla. ¿Es su amiga, verdad?

—Sí. Bueno… —asintió nerviosa. Acomodó unos cabellos detrás de la oreja, mientras caminaba al lado de la señora que le mostraba por dónde ir—. Nos encontramos en el orfanato de Domino donde doy clases de pintura. Me sorprendió que sea de la parte administrativa, digo, el soporte financiero.

—Es que los hermanos Kaiba tienen tantas responsabilidades y algunas aficiones que no muchos conocen.

—Seguro. —Sonrió ante la aclaración. La mucama parecía muy animada al decirle aquellos detalles de la familia a la que servía.

—Soy Marie, llevo muchos años trabajando aquí, y puedo dar fe de ello.

—Sí, fue… una sorpresa. —Se quedó sin palabras.

Se había encontrado con Mokuba en medio de las oficinas administrativas mientras daba órdenes acerca de los fondos del orfanato, y en verdad se sorprendió al saber que la familia Kaiba era el principal soporte financiero. ¿Eso quería decir que el mayor Kaiba estaba involucrado? Le parecía una respuesta que saltaba a simple vista, pero no lo creería hasta que no lo viera.

—Tome asiento que en unos segundos bajará el señor Mokuba.

—Gracias.

Siguió el recorrido de la mucama que se perdía entre los pasillos. Por fin pudo afinar mejor la vista e identificar donde se encontraba. Era un enorme espacio que ocupaba la sala, muy bien ordenada y decorada con diferentes antigüedades que seguramente costaban una fortuna. Una mansión gigantesca en la cual los hermanos Kaiba podían presumir sus ganancias.

Se sentó cómodamente en un sillón con vista a la gran ventana hacia el jardín, y se sintió rara. A su alrededor no había ninguna fotografía, ninguna vela aromática que pudiera desprender algún sentimiento de hogar, seguramente hasta las partículas de polvo eran inexistentes.

Tal vez vivían personas en la casa, pero… se sentía vacía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Diablos! Cómo odiaba esas estúpidas gafas.

Se quitó el objeto que llevaba sobre la nariz y lo arrojó lejos de su presencia, hacia cualquier parte del suelo. No le importaba si se quebraban o si se perdían en las confinidades de la oficina. Maldijo entre dientes las consecuencias que trajeron consigo tantos años de usar computadoras a lo largo de su vida. Aunque el doctor dijera que era para que la vista descansara, no le veía la utilidad si sólo molestaban a la hora de hacer su trabajo.

Necesitaba unas horas más para terminar el tan ansiado proyecto, y por lo menos podría dormir antes de las tres de la mañana. Con eso habría cerrado un capítulo más de la conquista de Norteamérica y su nombre sonaría hasta los países más escondidos del globo. Discos de duelo próximamente mejorado, más parques de atracciones, la última tecnología en empresa a nivel corporativo… ¿Qué seguía? ¿Derrota inminente de Maximillian Pegasus, Bill Gates® y Apple®?

Podía oler la victoria muy cerca.

Lo único que generaba cierta probabilidad de preocupación era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Tenía que planear muy bien cómo se ganaría al magnate Harris para que pudieran firmar la alianza sin que le pidiera algo a cambio. La única familia que tenía era Mokuba, y no tenía pensado adicionar a alguien extraño dentro de ella. Así que la opción de decirle que su supuesta novia estaba en la mansión, era nula. Ya pensaría en algo para explicarle que por motivos de fuerza mayor rompieron la relación, y que obviara las noticias de los periódicos, que sólo publicaban tonterías.

Gracias a Mokuba.

Fue cuando el teléfono, que estaba sobre el escritorio, comenzó a sonar. Los pensamientos anteriores se dispersaron completamente por el desagradable sonido, que sólo podía significar una cosa: alguien había hecho mal su trabajo. Bien... tal vez le subiría el ánimo despedir a alguien. Así que contestó.

—Habla Kaiba.

—_Señor Kaiba. Disculpe que lo moleste._

—Debiste pensarlo antes de llamar —habló cortante al llevar sus dedos hasta la sien.

—_Lo siento señor… es que surgió un… ligero inconveniente en la oficina._

—¿Con respecto a qué? —Alzó una ceja por la voz nerviosa de la secretaria en turno, que en estos momentos no recordaba el nombre.

—_Quiero decir… con su agenda, señor._

En su mente se formó lo señal de alerta ante tales palabras. El llevaba una agenda referencial en su portátil, pero estaba con el tiempo límite que no lo había inspeccionado al detalle, y pasó la responsabilidad a la secretaria… que ahora lo llamaba para reportar un error. Hasta esa parte si logró entender.

—_Verá, llamó el señor Harris hace unos momentos, y aseguró que tenía una reunión con usted… pero no lo llevo registrado, porque al parecer hubo un error en las fechas… lo cual es demasiado extraño, ya sabe que siempre tengo todo actualizado y…_

—¿Y el punto es…? —continuó con el tono de molestia. No entendía muy bien por donde iba la conversación, pero al sólo escuchar el apellido Harris, hizo que empezara a empuñar muy fuerte el teléfono.

—_Que el señor Harris está dirigiéndose hacia mansión Kaiba, en compañía de su esposa, para ver temas personales y de negocios._

Hubo una larga pausa al tratar de descifrar algún acertijo escondido en el trabalenguas que le mencionaba la secretaria. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Se trataba de alguna nueva broma de Mokuba? Porque en verdad era de muy mal gusto. Aunque por un momento pensó que se reiría por tratar de confiar algo tan simple a una persona que no había dado la talla.

—_¿Señor Kaiba?_

—Señorita…

—_Kagami, señor._

—Señorita Kagami. —El tono de voz pasó de seria a gélida en cuestión de segundos, y añadió—: Será mejor que deje todo ordenado, y mañana a primera hora, va directamente a recursos humanos para recoger su liquidación.

—_¿Me está… despidiendo, señor?_

—Tómelo como guste.

Lanzó el teléfono encajándolo directamente en su lugar. Suspiró aliviado al sentirse ligeramente mejor por haber dejado un puesto libre a alguien que haría un mejor trabajo. No recordaba el nombre de su ahora antigua secretaria, lo cual quería decir que sólo había estado tres meses en el puesto. Ella podría tomar sus vacaciones de un año completo con la liquidación y lo dejaría con la responsabilidad de manejar sus asuntos solo. Una vez más.

¡Maldito Harris! ¿Cómo se le ocurría venir a su propia a casa a tratar temas de negocios? Estaba empezando a odiar su faceta de esposo modelo, que mandaría la alianza al bote de la basura. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera! Pero no debía, tenía que seguir con el plan, para así cumplir sus objetivos.

Volvió la vista hacia su computadora, y empezó a buscar entre los diversos documentos. Entró a un ícono que pertenecía a las cámaras de seguridad de la casa, y así fácilmente salir en busca de su hermano. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue oscuridad. Más de mil cámaras en la casa y ni siquiera podía ver algo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes por las desventajas de tener una casa tan grande, comenzó su viaje desde la silla hasta llegar a la puerta. Con el teléfono móvil en la mano, se dirigió por el pasillo para buscar a Mokuba. Tenía poco tiempo para idear algo rápido.

—_Seto. ¿Qué sucede?_

—Mokuba. ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? —preguntó apresuradamente al bajar las escaleras principales.

—_Estoy en la casa, no tienes por qué llamar._

—¿Por qué bloqueaste las cámaras de seguridad?

—_Bueno… están en mantenimiento._

—No hay ningún mantenimiento programado.

—_Planeaba programarlo._

—Olvídalo —cortó—, ¿dónde demonios estás?"

—_En… el jardín de atrás._

—Quédate ahí.

No le dio tiempo para que respondiera porque cortó la comunicación. Se concentró en tratar de mantener la compostura, y que el personal de servicio no lo viera desesperado en su propia casa.

¿Cuánto cobraría un buen arquitecto para hacerle pasajes secretos y llegar rápido donde quería?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba absorta y maravillada por el tamaño de la casa. Era como un duro golpe a la pobreza el tener el privilegio de estar ahí, en medio de tanta opulencia. Cada rincón de la mansión tenía un decorado exclusivo, que si se ponía a calcular, seguramente el costo de un jarrón suizo, podría ser suficiente para no tener que trabajar el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos sólo quedarían para ella, porque se había percatado que cada esquina tenía una cámara de seguridad. ¿Estarían acechándola hasta el más mínimo movimiento para que no se llevara nada? La presencia de aquellos objetivos, la habían hecho sentir algo incómoda.

Lo único que agradecía era la compañía de Mokuba que parecía muy entusiasta en mostrarle la casa. Lo había seguido muy de cerca y escuchándolo nombrar cada habitación, para así evitar que se perdiera en medio de los pasillos, que eran muy parecidos unos de otros. Desde el comienzo había entendido el mensaje que gracias al trabajo duro y mucho esfuerzo, habían conseguido lo que tenían ahora, pero le parecía un poco… exagerado el concepto. De todas maneras era una buena oportunidad para conocer algo más de la familia Kaiba sin haberlo querido. Se preguntaba cuántas personas podrían decir que estuvieron en una mansión. Era agradable saber que era una de las pocas.

—Serenity, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Su atención se centró en el menor Kaiba que se había detenido de improvisto en el jardín, y la miraba muy interesado. Así que sonriéndole asintió.

—Claro Mokuba.

—Mmm… ¿qué piensas de mi hermano?

—¿C-Cómo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No es por nada en particular —repuso Mokuba al rascarse la sien y notar que la pregunta salió demasiado directa—. Sólo quería escuchar tu opinión.

—Bueno, pienso que… —comenzó a decir nerviosa al jugar de forma insegura con los dedos—, no sé qué decir… no lo conozco lo suficiente para dar una opinión.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando le pediste tratamiento para Bakura?

—Eso fue hace tantos años —respondió nerviosa y sintiendo que le comenzaba a arder las mejillas a causa del interrogatorio específico—. No fue una presentación muy formal que digamos, y en ese momento fue algo de emergencia que no medí lo que dije, y…

—Está bien, no era necesario que lo explicaras, sólo quería saber tu opinión —menciono inocente.

—Si bueno… me refería a que no lo conozco mucho para decirlo… pero de lo que me has expresado de él, parece una persona muy ocupada, y todo lo que ha desarrollado, es más que obvio que… sabe lo que quiere lograr… es decir… —Estaba muy nerviosa para poder resumir todas las ideas en la mente.

—¿Entonces no piensas que podría ser ególatra, autosuficiente o engreído?

—No quería decirlo de esa manera.

—¿Entonces si lo piensas?

—¡Claro que no! —Se desesperó al caer en cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia. Aquellos eran los adjetivos que usaba su hermano, aunque en un menor calibre—. Me pareció… encantador cuando me dijiste que era el soporte financiero en el orfanato de Domino.

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos al notar que había utilizado una palabra que no pensó pronunciar en toda su vida. Sobretodo, si se refería a Seto Kaiba y ser encantador en la misma oración.

—¿Te parece encantador?

—Mobuka, me haces confundir —se quejó de inmediato al sentir que la sangre corría más rápido.

—Sólo quise una respuesta. —Sonrió inocente.

El timbre de un teléfono fue el sonido esperanzador que alivió toda su ansiedad. Respiró profundo al notar como Mokuba contestaba el móvil como si estuviera hablando en secreto con alguien, pero en verdad no le tomaría importancia. Lo único que necesitaba era usar ese tiempo para recordar que sandeces había expresado sin darse cuenta. Sólo estuvo en esa casa casi una hora, y había cometido más tontería que en una semana. Tal vez ya era hora de despedirse.

—Serenity.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó de repente al volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que el tiempo de la llamada duro poco.

—Estaba pensando, ¿te gustaron los libros que te presté?

—Sí. Fueron muy interesantes —contestó alegre haciendo lo posible por regresar a su anterior actitud—. En otra ocasión…

—¿No deseas que te preste alguno más? —le interrumpió.

—Si tienes alguno otro, seguramente nos veremos esta temporada que estaré por las clases de pintura.

—Cierto, es una buena idea —dijo sonriente—. ¿Te gustó el recorrido de la casa?

—Fue muy… detallado —comentó algo incomodada porque no sabía cómo decirle que ya se tenía que ir.

—Espero que pronto puedas visitarme. No recibimos mucho movimiento en días de semana por las responsabilidades, pero serás bienvenida en cualquier momento.

—Gracias Mokuba. Por ahora, creo que será mejor que…

—¿Así das mantenimiento a las cámara de seguridad?

Se detuvo de lo que planeaba decir porque escuchó una voz proveniente de la parte posterior del jardín. Una voz fuerte y varonil que había escuchado antes. Todos los adjetivos que había pronunciado acerca de él, desfilaron en línea recta en medio de su mente. La hizo sonrojarse de inmediato porque ahora no sabría cómo salir de esta situación.

—¡Seto!

Mokuba fue el primero en voltear hacia la presencia que había ingresado al jardín. Por inercia siguió el entusiasmo del menor Kaiba e hizo lo mismo. Con sólo girar ambos pies, su cabeza se alzó unos centímetros para chocar directamente con la mirada seria del mismísimo Seto Kaiba. Contuvo la respiración.

—Tenemos visita.

—Me di cuenta.

Estaba justamente como lo recordaba. Podía notar que cuando salía por televisión, las presentadoras de noticias no bromeaban al decir que… era sumamente atractivo… ¡Serenity despierta! Estaban hablando del hombre más ególatra que podía existir. La arrogancia que desprendía su porte competía con el azul de sus ojos, lo alto e imponente que se veía, la elegancia de su vestir, y…

¡Necesitaba salir de ahí urgentemente!

—Seguramente ya se han visto en algún momento, hace mucho tiempo —comenzó a decir Mokuba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el encuentro. Todo bien cronometrado.

—No lo creo.

—Seto, ni siquiera has hecho el esfuerzo de recordar.

—¿Eso importa?

—Mokuba, no es necesario que… —expresó insegura ante lo sucedido, pero fue interrumpida por el menor.

—De todas maneras los presento, para que puedan saludarse por lo menos —explicó Mokuba rápidamente al ponerse al lado de Serenity y se integre al grupo—. Ella es Serenity… Wheeler. —El apellido fue expresado en un voz más baja.

El apocalipsis se acercaba.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral después de la presentación formal, que le generó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. No pudo desviar la mirada de los ojos azules que parecían decirle algo. Dispuesta a ignorar la sensación de opresión proveniente de aquellos ojos, abrió la boca para poder saludarlo como debía; sin embargo, la voz masculina y cortante, despertó en ella ese choque de emociones que la hicieron apretar los puños a ambos lados del vestido.

—¿Wheeler? ¿Trajiste a una Wheeler a mi casa? —respondió Kaiba con la voz más indignante que pudo encontrar mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Seto! —advirtió Mokuba—, ella no es Joey. Además, técnicamente debería ser Kawai, ya que sus padres están divorciados.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Puedo identificar a un Wheeler a kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Así? Pues me pareció que ni recordabas —acusó inmediatamente Mokuba al tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

—Lo decía en sentido figurado. Además, aquí no hay asuntos que tratar con…

—¡Deténganse!

Sólo tenía la intención de detener la discusión que nació entre los hermanos, pero no pensó que la voz le saldría casi en un grito. El mundo de fotografías instantáneas de bellos recuerdos que se formó en la mente, se hizo pedazos frente a sus ojos. No pudo ignorar el tono de voz del mayor Kaiba, y sintió que la sangre se arremolinaba en sus venas.

—Lo siento Serenity, fue…

—No tienes por qué disculparte Mokuba —interrumpió la muchacha en voz tenue que pretendía convertirse en segura, o por lo menos lo intentó—. Creo que escuché suficiente para saber… que no soy bienvenida.

—Lo entendió muy bien Mokuba —comentó Kaiba en una mueca afectada por las palabras de la muchacha que parecía echar humo por sus anteriores comentarios.

—Seto, era mi invitada, por si no te fijaste.

—Y usted señor Kaiba… —Se dirigió enteramente al hombre alto que parecía intimidarla sólo con su tamaño. Casi la hace olvidar lo que iba a decir—. Veo que el tiempo no ha hecho que cambie su actitud con los demás. Es una lástima.

—¿Es en serio Wheeler? —dijo en una risa sarcástica y malévola por el adjetivo que planeaba usar contra él—. Mejor porque no buscamos el perfil de Joey Wheeler y vemos si con el paso del tiempo ha dejado de ser un perdedor.

—Joey no es ningún perdedor —defendió inmediatamente—. Es el mejor hermano que alguien puede tener y vive dignamente día a día.

—No confundas el término 'digno' con 'patéticamente resignado' —agregó seriamente al ver por dónde iba la indirecta.

—Una millonaria cuenta bancaria no asegura nada, hay cuestiones más importantes, que el dinero no puede comprar.

—Nunca lo podrán descubrir ustedes mismos Wheeler.

—Es de sabios aprender de otros, así que me basta con sólo verlo. —Se cruzó de brazos al terminar su frase que esperaba fuera la última. Estaba tan nerviosa por lo que decía, que en cualquier momento empezaría a temblar. Era una mezcla de ansiedad, ira y miedo.

—¿Creen que pueda opinar? —intervino Mokuba al querer callar a alguien antes que empezaran con otra ronda de opiniones.

—Tal vez Wheeler quiere ofrecerte la palabra, ya que al parecer, desea darnos una cátedra de humildad, que no es más que una máscara para ocultar la incapacidad.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Seto. Creo que me conoces muy bien, y no es necesario mencionarte que la que se llevaría el punto el día de hoy, sería Serenity.

—Hasta Mokuba es más sensato —dijo confiada Serenity antes que empezaran con otra discusión, en el que no quería verse inmiscuida.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Kaiba. Estaba perdiendo el objetivo por el cual vino hasta el jardín a buscarlo—. Tengo cosas que discutir contigo —dijo hacia Mokuba, para después dirigirse a Serenity, y añadió—: si Wheeler nos permite, la puerta de salida está por la cocina.

—Conozco por donde es, no necesito ayuda —agregó oportunamente al despedirse de Mokuba—. Nos vemos otro día, gracias por el recorrido.

—No te preocupes Serenity, siento los inconvenientes.

Hizo todo lo posible por caminar derecho y evitar la mirada inquisidora de Seto Kaiba, que parecía traspasarla. Hubiera seguido adelante por el pasillo de la izquierda que era la que más recordaba, pero una vez más escuchó la voz fuerte y clara de Kaiba.

—Dije la cocina Wheeler, por la puerta de servicio.

—¡Bien! —se indignó—. Hasta aquellas personas son mucho más amigables que usted—bufó y cambió de dirección hacia el pasillo derecho.

Sentía que el cualquier momento arrojaría fuego por la boca. Nadie en su vida le había dicho cosas tan inhumanas. Ella era una persona pacífica y dulce todo el tiempo, pero cuando intentaban buscar la parte Wheeler que llevaba escondida en algún lugar, la encontraban. No tenía mucho que decir en una discusión, pero si lo necesario para defenderse.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a su hermano? Seto Kaiba no había cambiado nada. Por más que pasaran veinte años, sería igual de cascarrabias, arrogante, ególatra y… a todo esto… ¿Dónde estaba la cocina?

Estaba segura que había visto ese jarrón más de dos veces…

**-Continuará-**

**N/A:** Para los que no conocían de esta pareja, ya que es más leída dentro del Fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh en inglés, les presento el "Silentshipping" Seto Kaiba x Serenity Wheeler. Después de mucha lectura, hice un recuento de todas las historias que me gustaría leer de ellos, y fabrique mi propia linea de fics sobre ellos, este es uno de ellos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Little Trick

Nota: Ningún personaje de Yu Gi Oh me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Resumen de Capítulo 2: Seto Kaiba no esperó ser engañado por algún asociado, y mucho menos por Mokuba.

* * *

**-.-Little Trick-.-**

_(¡O por dios! Sabíamos de buenas fuentes que el magnate Harris se encontraba en la ciudad, pero nunca que visitaría a nuestro CEO preferido en su mansión. No es extraño que lleguen personajes importantes para realizar negocios con él, pero estoy segura, que hasta el Primer Ministro estaría celoso de tal visita. Sólo esperemos que dicha información nos sirva para descubrir la identidad de la misteriosa muchacha)_

"_Celebrities Domino's Magazine"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo se atrevía Wheeler a hablarle de esa manera en su propia casa?

Aunque el porte y la expresión calculadora de siempre tardaban en irse, sobretodo cuando alguien más estaba junto a él, no podía negar el sentimiento de ira incontenible que surgía dentro de él. Aborrecía que le hablaran de esa manera como si quisieran enseñarle algo que no supiera, y peor aún, si se trataba de una Wheeler que no había aprendido su lugar en la sociedad. ¿Qué podría saber Wheeler más que él? Seguramente las estupideces de la amistad que le hacían recordar a Téa Gardner. Era un doler la cabeza.

Había tenido suficiente con saber que Mokuba la trajo para combatir el aburrimiento, tomando ventaja de la desconexión de las cámaras de seguridad. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era un plan fraguado para que saliera de su oficina, y peor aún, que se atreviera a jugar con su humor al encontrarlo con la… pequeña bruja Wheeler, que le había alzado la voz. No tenía otro adjetivo.

—Se puede saber de qué te ríes —cuestionó molesto hacia Mokuba.

—Perdón. Es que fue muy gracioso.

—Yo no veo la razón.

—Porque no tienes sentido del humor. —Le hizo un ademán para que se calmara—. Serenity es una buena persona y no se merecía que la trataras de esa manera.

—Los Wheeler siempre serán indeseados en esta casa —contestó fríamente—. Piensa dos veces antes de dejarlos pasar.

—Eso no está en discusión, además me hizo mucha gracia como te respondió.

—Es prueba necesaria pasa saber lo emocionales que pueden ser.

—¿Y eso, no te podría parecer interesante?

—Me conoces lo suficiente para hacer ese tipo de preguntas. —Frunció el ceño—. Está muy fuera de lugar.

—No lo sé. ¿No me pareció que la mirabas mucho? ¿No llamó tu atención ni siquiera un poco?

Alzó una ceja por el tipo de cuestionamientos que recibía de Mokuba. Le pareció de lo más extraño que quisiera saber su opinión, la cual no existía, acerca de la menor Wheeler. No estaba en su plan de vida conocer si tenía el cabello largo, si sus ojos marrones parecían encenderse por la ira a causa de sus comentarios, o si su menuda presencia no iba acorde con las grandes palabras que salieron por los rosados labios… ¡Qué demonios le sucedía!

—¡No me interesa! —vociferó al llevar sus dedos a la sien por las ideas estúpidas que se formaban en la mente.

—Yo sólo preguntaba.

—¿Estás tramando algo?

—Nada, en absoluto —se defendió inmediatamente—. ¿No viniste a decirme algo importante? —Cambió la dirección de la conversación.

—Cierto —suspiró profundo—, es Harris. Está de camino a la mansión en compañía de su esposa.

—Ah, Seto. No sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor —rió Mokuba al escuchar las palabras sin emoción—. ¡Qué buena broma!

—¿Piensas que tengo tiempo para bromear? —cuestionó ofendido.

—¿Harris? ¿Llegando sin avisar? Es extraño —agregó escéptico—. La secretaría no dejaría pasar ese detalle.

—Ya no hay secretaria. Ese error le costó su trabajo.

—¡Seto! No tienes por qué ser tan drástico.

—¿Qué querías? ¿Qué la felicite por su trabajo? —dijo sarcástico al volver los dedos a su sien. Era la inminente migraña—. Por su incompetencia, tenemos que soportar las teorías de ese anciano al enumerar sus cinco hijos, y su esposa que no hace más que hablar mil palabras por minuto.

—Hey. Tu quisiste hacer negocios con él.

—Creo que ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, así que no me vengas con tonterías. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Toda la alianza va muy bien, sino fuera por la estupidez de seguir con la línea de sangre. ¿A quién podría ocurrírsele? ¿Piensa que está en el siglo XVI?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Me parece buena idea seguir con la descendencia.

—Mokuba —advirtió en un tono amenazador—. Estás extremadamente cerca de perder parte de la herencia.

—Yo sólo digo —se defendió con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Entonces qué harás?

Se detuvo a pensar por unos momentos cual será el siguiente paso, lo cual agravaba el dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba aspirinas urgentemente. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le llegaría el dolor fulminante que acabaría con su vida, a causa de tal solicitud de ese hombre. ¿No podía mejor venderle su empresa y asunto arreglado? Tal vez eso funcionaba cuando tenía dieciséis años, pero ahora con tantas restricciones de leyes, y como no, la ética que manejaba ese magnate, sería muy tedioso hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en algo mejor. Podría plantearse nuevamente… lo que sugirió Mokuba, sobre la pelirroja. ¡No había forma alguna!

—Creo que se me viene una idea —intervino el menor Kaiba al poner un dedo en el aire—. ¡Oh claro! La muchacha que estuvo por aquí.

—Deja esa tontería para otro momento. —No lo dejó terminar porque sabía que se refería a la muchacha desconocida que le mandó botar.

—No te preocupes, que ya no se podrá, porque me pediste explícitamente que me deshiciera de ella, así que desapareció de nuestras vidas.

—Felizmente. No es una opción en este momento.

—Disculpen, señores.

Ambos Kaiba voltearon ante la voz del sirviente que se apersonaba junto a ellos. Haciendo una reverencia formal antes ellos, se dispuso a hablar.

—Para informales que el señor Harris está ingresando a la mansión con su auto, ya que al parecer dejó dicho que tenía una reunión con usted, señor Kaiba.

—Ohh vaya Seto, si era verdad —rió Mokuba—, ¿me preguntó yo qué idea se te ocurre?

—Hágalo pasar hacia la sala principal —mandó al sirviente, que en una reverencia final, salió. Después se dirigió a Mokuba, y añadió—: Y con respecto a tu opción, fácilmente diré que murió la relación, que nunca existió de todos modos. Tendrá que aceptar el trato.

—¡Oh, qué lástima! Las ganancias proyectadas serán mucho menores de lo que pensaba —agregó de lo más inocente al llevar los ojos hacia sus uñas—. Creo que deberé repasar los indicadores nuevamente.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía razón. Había repasado cada número, y era cierto, que si no cumplía con ese tonto requisito, las ganancias futuras serían mucho menores. La restricción a la tecnología estipulado en dicha alianza, le impedirían ser parte del área de investigación y desarrollo de la compañía, donde estaba el corazón de los nuevos discos de duelo. Tantos años de experiencia, le daban al anciano algo de ventaja.

—Te oí mencionar que la tal muchacha, ya está a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de distancia —comentó enfadado al abrirse a tal posibilidad.

—Tal vez sí, pero… —Se detuvo Mokuba al sacar su celular en el cual pasó sus dedos varias veces como si se tratara de una computadora—. Hay todavía una posibilidad muy abierta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es fácil Seto —dijo en una sonrisa al ponerle el celular a la altura de los ojos—. La carta ganadora que dejaste ir, se encuentra aún perdida en la casa.

—Estás sugiriendo a… ¿Wheeler?

—¡Exacto! Estoy seguro que si se lo pides, nos ayudará encantada.

—¡Es la peor idea que escuchado en mi vida! —vociferó.

—Es la única salida.

—¡Olvídala!

Se crispó totalmente al escuchar semejante idea. ¿Pedirle a Wheeler que se haga pasar por la novia que nunca tuvo? ¡Menuda estupidez! Era definitivamente la peor sugerencia que haya podido escuchar en todos estos años de vida. ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Qué Wheeler le pidiera una fortuna por sus servicios de actuación? O peor aún… ¿Qué Harris le pidiera que tuviera hijos antes que firmara la alianza?

A causa del enojo no pudo conectar muy bien por qué la bruja Wheeler seguía en la casa, pero ahora que la veía en el celular, buscando una salida de la mansión y tratando de ubicarse en el espacio, pudo identificar mejor la treta. Mejor dicho, había descubierto al causante de que estuviera buscado una solución rápida, a punto de aceptar la peor oferta: Mokuba.

—Bueno, mientras decides que hacer —dijo en una sonrisa al devolver el celular al bolsillo—. Iré a saludar a Harris, creo que lo veo llegar.

—No sabes en qué problema te has metido —amenazó en la voz más siniestra que pudo encontrar.

—Yo sólo intento ayudar, y puedes agradecer que Serenity siga todavía en la casa.

—Sabes muy bien que vas a pagar por esto.

—Seto. Fue una coincidencia.

—Más te vale que sea así.

—¿Entonces lo harás? Digo… —Trató de disimular—. Para prepararme, y empezar a crear una historia.

—No quiero escucharte.

Cortándolo tajantemente, le dio completamente la espalda para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria al jardín. Si mal no recordaba la imagen de la cámara de seguridad, Wheeler debería estar perdida por el pasillo donde se encontraba la biblioteca. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser una Wheeler? Le partía los nervios el sólo saber que se atrevería a pedirle a la pequeña bruja, que sea parte del plan para obtener uno de sus negocios. No quería hacerlo, y rebajarse hasta tal grado, pero las ganancias lo llamaban como sirenas, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de ganar. Siempre ganaba en todo, y esta no sería la excepción.

Lo único que agradecía es que Wheeler no se viera tan mal como pensaba, ya que la pelirroja que le había puesto su hermano al comienzo, en verdad no era su tipo, le hacía recordar a alguien.

¡Arg! Iba a despedazar a Mokuba. ¿Qué tipo de… monstruo había creado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lloraría en cualquier momento. No podía creer que estuviera perdida en un lugar así. Quería por todos los medios salir de esa casa, pero le era imposible encontrar donde estaba la cocina. Aunque buscó la puerta principal para darle la contra a Kaiba, y salir como dios manda, había fallado miserablemente. Ahora no sabía en donde estaba. Pareciera que hubiera caminado infinidad de cuadras, y le dolían los pies por los zapatos de tacón alto que llevaba. ¡Era ridículo! Hasta había intentado miles de veces llamar la atención de las cámaras de seguridad para que alguien la ayudara, pero los objetos estabas completamente estáticos, y no lograba ver la luz infrarroja que siempre salía en las películas, para saber que estaba grabando algo. No recibía respuesta. ¿Estarían funcionando?

A todo esto, se sumaba la ira que sintió al salir del jardín a causa de Kaiba y sus duras palabras. No podía contener su enojo, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, se fue desvaneciendo, para darse cuenta que le había gritado a Seto Kaiba. ¡En vivo y en directo! Repasó sus palabras y ahogó un suspiro al saber que por lo menos, no había perdido el control. No se imaginaba que hubiera pasado si salía por su boca algún insulto como los de su hermano. Ahora entendía porque le guardaba tanto rencor.

Una luz de esperanza volvió a sus ojos al notar como el largo pasillo terminaba más adelante e identificaba una abertura. Paredes con bordes de mármol, y una alfombra persa que parecía dar la bienvenida. Estaba segura que lo había visto antes. ¡La sala principal! Con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, caminó a paso firme. No le daría gusto a Kaiba que la descubrieran por la cocina, e irse como si fuera una más del servicio. Aunque escuchó algunas voces, que se parecía mucho a la de Mokuba, no le tomó importancia. Ella también era una invitada.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?

Casi dejó escapar un grito por la sorpresa, pero fue callado por una gran mano que se cerró en su boca. Sintió otra mano que se apretó en el codo, deteniéndola de seguir con su camino. Afinó la vista y chocó con el pecho de alguien más alto que ella. La gabardina blanca era marca registrada de Seto Kaiba. En persona y deteniéndola. Tragó con dificultad.

—Silencio —dijo el susodicho al retirar la mano de su boca, pero aun asiéndola fuertemente del brazo.

—Kaiba.

—Es la dirección equivocada Wheeler.

—Estaba intentado salir de aquí.

—Te dije por la de servicio.

—¿Qué? —Se dio ánimos mentalmente al recordar como la había tratado y no quería quedarse callada—. Soy invitada de Mokuba, y no lo vi propicio salir por ahí, para eso está la principal.

—¿Y eso te da derechos especiales? —comentó en una curva de sus labios de manera sarcástica.

—No, pero… igual iba a salir de su propiedad, eso es lo que importa. —Movió el brazo para que la soltara, y fácilmente la dejó ir.

—Da igual Wheeler, pero no querrás llegar a la sala principal.

—¿Qué desea ahora? —respondió con otra pregunta no sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero no le dio tiempo de averiguar al notar como lo miraba atentamente, como escudriñándola. La piel se le erizó de inmediato. Era tan alto… que la intimidaba en cierto modo.

—Hay un asunto que quiero tratar contigo —dijo seriamente al llevar sus dedos a su sien tratando de enfocarse en lo que diría.

—Creo que ya escuché suficiente. No pienso dejar que nuevamente…

—No discutiré contigo en este momento —dijo hastiado de la situación—. Se trata de una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

—¿Oferta? —cuestionó sorprendida al no saber qué decir.

—Así es. Supongo que podríamos, dejar el altercado anterior en el pasado, y comenzar a hablar como personas civilizadas —comenzó a decir en un tono de voz muy profesional, como si estuviera tratando la mejor conferencia de negocios—. Me… me disculpo si dije algo indebido. —Terminó su oración en lo que parecía en un leve asentimiento, pero por otro lado, sus puños se apretaban a ambos lado de su gabardina. Nade podría saber que estaba maldiciendo entre pensamientos al escucharse pidiendo disculpas.

Serenity se sonrojó de inmediato al verlo tan serio y como si en verdad sintiera lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Si estaba equivocada y lo estaba juzgando antes de tiempo? No… no podía ser. Era Seto Kaiba después de todo. Tenía que haber algo escondido en todo esto. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado nerviosa al verlo emitir su disculpa que parecía sincera. Estaba perdida en aquellos ojos azules. ¡Calma Serenity!

—E-Está bien —logró decir en una voz nerviosa—. Creo que… comenzamos mal la presentación.

—Ahora, lo que te propondré, está relacionado a las personas que están en mi casa —explicó lo más pronto posible. Pudo escuchar fuerte y claro a Mokuba que trataba de mantener conversación con el anciano Harris en la sala—. Estoy intentando mantener una alianza con ellos, pero es infalible para mi contar con una estu… novia. Para poder cerrar un trato importante —se corrigió en último momento porque estuvo a punto de decir una grosería.

—Ah bueno, bien por usted. —dijo insegura al no entender a lo que se refería.

—Sólo es algo temporal que acabará cuando logre esta alianza —agregó e intentó mirar a otro sito que no fueran los ojos marrones, porque no estaba seguro si le creía—. Claro que esta temporal novia, recibirá las atenciones que necesite, y una buena compensación por el trabajo.

—¿Ah? Me parece que es un poco desatinado. Digo, pagarle a alguien para que haga ese tipo de cosas. —Se sorprendió ante lo relatado—. No creo conocer a alguien que pueda…

—Wheeler, ¿no entendiste nada de lo que dije?

—¿No era para saber a quién puedo recomendarle? —preguntó insegura no dando fe a las palabras que le mencionaba con tanto empeño.

—¡Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, Wheeler!

La quijada se le cayó. ¡Dios! Estaba segura que Joey mencionó que Kaiba tenía problemas mentales, pero tampoco creyó que fueran tan agudos. ¡Cómo se le ocurría pedirle semejante barbaridad! Se repitió mentalmente que simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿La necesitaba para… para decirle a aquellas personas que era su novia, sólo para obtener su alianza? ¡Era una locura! Y todavía se lo pedía a ella, como si fuera un negocio más que cerrar.

—¿Engañará a aquellas personas sólo para obtener un vil contrato? —dijo de lo más enfadada al morderse el labio inferior porque estaba segura que diría algunos insultos.

—No los engaño, porque lo ayudaré a crecer. Corporación Kaiba puede hacer maravillas en su compañía. Sin embargo, tal parte de la alianza, es una molestia. —Aunque intentó corregirse y sonar esperanzador, le seguía molestando tener que explicarse tanto—. Será un ganar-ganar, pero es necesaria la intervención de usted.

—Entonces dígaselo, así como me lo explica.

—Wheeler, los negocios son mucho más complicado de lo que parece. —Puso nuevamente los dedos en la sien—. Sólo por ese motivo, me ves parado aquí, haciéndote una oferta que nos beneficiará a ambos.

—Todo es dinero para usted ¿Verdad?

Se generó un largo silencio entre ambos. Pudo jurar que lo vio dudar por unos segundos, pero desapareció al instante. La imponente figura se movió dos pasos más hacia ella, y la hizo tragar con dificultad al ver que aproximaba su rostro al de ella. Aunque cerró los ojos llevada por el miedo, sintió la cálida respiración cerca del oído. La hizo temblar al escuchar la fría y varonil voz.

—Lo es.

Dio unos pasos atrás para cogerse de la pared y evitar caer. ¡Qué alguien la salvara de este hombre! ¡La ponía demasiado nerviosa! Inmediatamente trató de mantener la compostura, e intentó borrar el profundo sonrojo de su rostro al respirar varias veces.

—S-Siento informarle —habló nerviosa— que deberá buscar a a-alguien más señor Kaiba.

—¿No te importa que el anciano esté cometiendo el error más grande de su vida al no colaborar? —comentó con expresión seria.

—Eso es algo que debe preguntárselo a él —respondió insegura.

—Entonces, rechazas la oferta.

—Definitivamente.

—Muy bien.

Lo vio moverse por su lado con dirección hacia la sala principal. Ni siquiera volteó a verla para botarla de la casa o insultarla por su atrevimiento de rechazar la oferta. Ninguna expresión. ¡Nada! Se llevó una mano a la mejilla sintiéndola aún muy caliente. Nadie en su vida le había pedido algo similar, y en verdad pensaba que Kaiba tenía problemas muy serios. ¡Pedirle que sea su novia falsa temporal! ¿Estaba loco?

Sería mejor que saliera de esa casa por la puerta de servicio para evitarse otro traspié.

Dio unos pasos en sentido contrato de la sala, pero se detuvo en medio del pasillo, presa de la sorpresa que se llevó. ¿Era Kaiba saludando amablemente? Lo pudo escuchar muy claramente en la distancia. Daba los respetos a la feliz pareja que seguramente eran los asociados. No pareciera que fuese él mismo… ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que lo vio la última vez? ¡Casi nueve años!... Podía notar la gran diferencia que había entre el muchacho adolescente que sólo daba órdenes fríamente. Aunque estaba segura que no había cambiado, era abismal comparado con las palabras del maduro hombre que dejó relucir hace unos segundos. ¿En verdad los negocios eran tan complicados como parecía? Ella no tenía ni idea.

Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que una fuerza inexplicable tomaba parte de ella, haciendo que se volteara en el pasillo, mirando fijamente a la alfombra persa que daba inicio a la sala principal. Era un Kaiba e iba a hacer todo lo posible por obtener la alianza bajo cualquier término, aún si era por la fuerza, en el peor de los casos. Lo cual significaba que ella tendría parte de culpa por no haber aceptado, y dejar que Kaiba lo haga a su manera…

¿Fue por eso que ni siquiera retrocedió y sólo dijo 'muy bien'?

¡Oh dios! Empezaba a sospechar que lo hizo adrede para que ella se viera en esa disyuntiva. Sin embargo, si alguien no lo frenaba de hacer lo que quisiera con su nuevo asociado, entonces no tenía sentido simplemente irse y fingir que no había escuchado nada. Decididamente, empezó a caminar en línea recta hacia le entrada de la sala.

¡¿Nadie la detendría?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Maldita Wheeler!

Se había tomado la molestia de explicarle algunos detalles de su alianza, hasta tuvo que inventar que lo hacía por el bien del anciano, y los intereses sinceros para formar este tipo de negocio. En verdad pensaba que ella aceptaría o por lo menos le podría haber planteado una contraoferta para exigirle más beneficios, porque… ¿A quién no le interesaba el dinero suficiente para financiar todo lo que le quedaba de vida? A todos, menos a los perdedores de los hermanos Wheeler. ¡Qué tontería! Perderse una gran oferta sólo por mantener su estúpida dignidad de no aceptar nada de Kaiba y de sus objetivos egoístas.

Escuchó lo suficiente de la muchacha para saber que no tendría sentido seguir insistiendo. ¡Ella se lo perdía! Maldijo entre dientes nuevamente al detenerse unos segundos en la entrada de la sala principal, podía repasar los rostros sonrientes de sus invitados. El hombre vestido formalmente, de aproximadamente setenta años, delgado, alto y canoso, quien estaba acompañado de una señora muy cercana a su edad, de estatura más baja, y sobretodo muy sonriente conversando con Mokuba. ¿Le parecía o lo estaba mareando?

Sabía que era hora de recurrir al plan "B". Él siempre conseguía lo que quería, y si tenía que actuar que su supuesta 'novia haya sufrido un accidente', lo valía. Así eliminaría todo lo relacionado al género femenino de su vida y haría lo posible para que Harris le brindara la alianza sin chistar… otra vez, ¡Maldita wheeler!

—Bienvenido a mi casa, Mr. Harris. Espero no le moleste que le hable en nuestro idioma —comentó seguro al olvidarse de su asunto previo y hacer una mueca fría que parecía una sonrisa. Estaba intentado ser lo más amable posible.

—Kaiba. Que gusto me da estar aquí —respondió el hombre al dejar la conversación y centrarse en su anfitrión—. Estará bien en cualquier idioma, digamos que me siento como en casa.

—Es bueno escucharlo hablar con tanta familiaridad.

Escuchó al hombre reírse abiertamente a la hora que apretó su mano en un saludo muy americano. Aunque hubiera preferido una reverencia, intentó no destruir el ambiente de confianza creado por el anciano, que parecía muy a gusto de estar ahí… a comparación de él. Su atención se fue de inmediato a su esposa que lo saludó de la manera más alegre y emocionada, que pensó que en cualquier momento lo acogería de las mejillas como si se tratara de su abuela.

—Mi esposa también está muy contenta de estar aquí en ciudad Domino, le hace recordar mucho al anterior lugar en el que estuvo.

—Buenas Tardes Mrs. Harris. Espero haya disfrutado el viaje hasta aquí. —Hizo todo lo posible de parecer sincero, pero en realidad estaba usando de todo su autocontrol para no regresar a su rostro serio, y hacer corta esta reunión.

—¡Oh señor Kaiba! —exclamó feliz la señora—, no sabe lo bien que la pasé en el vuelo. Fue una maravilla. Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Estuve en conversaciones con una señorita muy amable al costado mío, y ya sabe usted las cosas que uno se viene a enterar a estos años. No se imaginará lo que le sucedió. Me estuvo comentando que…

¿A qué hora se callaba esa mujer?

Ni intentó seguir lo que quiso explicar porque las palabras se volvieron como espirales que no conectaban unas con otras. Sería una pérdida de su valioso tiempo seguir lo que tenía que decir. Seguramente estaba rompiendo un record de palabras por minuto y ellos ni enterados. Lo único que lo hacía emitir una sonrisa burlona era que Mokuba estaba a punto de taparse los oídos con su propio cabello y salir corriendo de ahí.

—Disculpa querida —interrumpió el señor Harris al hacerle una pausa muy delicada—. Tendremos dos semanas en Domino para tratar los detalles de nuestro viaje.

—Oh tienes razón, ya sabe que me entusiasmo muy rápido. —cogió el brazo de su esposo y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Gracias Señor Harris —agregó Mokuba con voz de alivio. Estaba a punto de arrojarse al suelo y besar los pies del hombre que detuvo la tortura.

—Quiso decir que estamos agradecidos que estén aquí —corrigió Kaiba rápidamente al salvar la situación.

—Entiendo —expresó el hombre muy sonriente, y prosiguió—: a todo esto, pensé haber leído en varias revistas del medio, que estabas manteniendo una relación con una muchacha. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al enterarme. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Puedo asegurarle que se trata de una equivocación. —Fijo la mirada hacia Mokuba que planeaba escapar de la sala.

—¿Equivocación? ¿Es en serio? Pues a mí me pareció muy real —dijo con una cara de decepción que fue percibido por los presentes—. Ya había pensado que habías sentado cabeza acerca de formar una familia.

—Si me permite explicarle…

—Buenas… tardes.

Kaiba fue el primero en voltear inmediatamente hacia la voz femenina que se abrió espacio entre la conversación. La mirada fue seguida por Mokuba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la señora Harris que se notaba sorprendida, y el magnate que se frotó ambos ojos con el dorso de la mano. La voz sonó demasiado baja y tímida, que pensaron que se trataba de un gato o algo parecido.

—Si-siento la… de-demora —tartamudeó la muchacha muy nerviosa al hacer una reverencia.

—¡Serenity! —gritó Mokuba al acercarse inmediatamente antes que se fuera o se reivindicara de lo que hacía.

—Vaya, seguramente Kaiba puede hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. —Harris se mostró de lo más sonriente.

—Yo… creo que confundí la hora y… —intervino Serenity al evitar un par de ojos azules que caían sobre ella como látigos—. Soy… Serenity Wheeler… la novia de Kaiba.

Al igual que él, todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de asimilar las palabras pronunciadas por la nerviosa muchacha… ¡Qué demonios hacía Wheeler! Estaba a punto de explicarles el plan "B" para salir de este aprieto, y así desmentir las tonterías que fraguó Mokuba en su contra, a quien sabe cuántos diarios. Ahora llegaba Wheeler, con cara de inocencia, a simplemente revalidar la oferta que tuvo el atrevimiento de rechazar. ¿Acaso lo tenían que echar todo a perder?

—¡Oh vaya! Buenas tardes, señorita Wheeler. ¡Es una grata sorpresa! —felicitó el magnate al saludar amablemente a Serenity—. Pensé que Kaiba nos iba a explicar que se trataba de un error.

—Mr. Harris, como verá, no soy una persona que sigue lo que puedan decir de mí en revistas o televisión —explicó con voz amable.

—Seguramente escuchó de alguien con cabello rojo —interrumpió Mokuba sonriente—, así que no siempre tienen los detalles completos. —Dejó en claro ese detalle.

—Oh querida. No sabes el gusto que nos da conocerte. —Saludó la señora al casi lanzarse por sus mejillas—. Siempre mi esposo estuvo en conversaciones con el señor Kaiba, y bueno, no es muy detallista con su vida personal, pero es una sorpresa saber que tiene una relación con una muchacha tan bonita como tú.

—Gra-gracias. El gusto es mío. —Sintió que sus mejillas ardieron por el comentario, y no supo qué más decir.

Si el dolor de cabeza producía un coma permanente, no le haría nada mal que tuviera uno en este instante. Todos parecían disfrutar de la presencia de Wheeler y creían que en realidad si era su supuesta novia. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Tomarla de la mano y fingir que eran una pareja? Pensaba que sería un pecado mortal hacerlo, sobretodo si se trataba de la familia de Joey, pero si ya estaban hasta ese nivel de la mentira, entonces conseguiría la alianza como sea… nunca en su vida se mostró afectuoso con nadie que no fuera Mokuba, pero al parecer tendrían que actuar mientras el anciano estuviera ahí. Tenía que dejar varias cosas en claro con Wheeler.

—Aunque —comenzó la señora algo extrañada—, pensé haber escuchado que lo llamabas por su apellido.

—¿Eh? Es que… —Se sonrojó inmediatamente por el error—. Es que a veces… se me olvida.

—¿Se te olvida su nombre?

—¡No! Claro… que no…

—Lo que Serenity quiere decir. —Kaiba hizo presencia inmediatamente ante las tonterías sin sentido de la muchacha. Sin dudarlo, asió fuertemente su mano y la puso a su lado, muy cerca—. A veces se le olvida que el uso del apellido, forma parte de otras ocasiones más íntimas.

¿Alguien podría haber pensado que Seto Kaiba diría algo tan insinuante? Ni él mismo. Pero si quería que esto funcionara, podría soportar la cara de indignación de Wheeler y el profundo escarlata que cubría su rostro. No hubo arrepentimientos por lo que dijo, porque la pareja de ancianos parecía muy feliz, y sintió que iba por buen camino.

—Creo comprender —rió la señora al llevar una mano hacia la mejilla—. Nos sucedía a veces. ¿Verdad cariño?

—Ajá, ya pasaron más de treinta años —suspiró—. Fueron buenos tiempos.

—Lo siguen siendo. —sonrió la mujer.

—¡Oh! Y yo que pensaba que era porque no recibió su beso de saludo.

—¡Mokuba! —gritaron al unísono contra el adolescente. Hasta el mismísimo Seto Kaiba empezaba a sentir un ardor en las mejillas. ¡Era increíble!

—¿Yo que dije? ¿Era secreto? —Se mostró inocente.

—Estamos en el momento donde te mantienes callado —amenazó Kaiba en una ira incontenible que se manifestada por una vena saltante en su cien, a punto de volverse un aneurisma.

—Oh vaya. Los jóvenes de ahora —agregó la señora en una risa cómplice—, pero no se detengan por nosotros.

—Es por respeto y…

—Tonterías —interrumpió Harris a la muchacha nerviosa—. Para negocios exitosos, siempre el amor es pieza fundamental.

Fue en ese momento que la pareja de esposos, juntaron sus arrugados labios en lo que parecía una muestra de afecto espontánea y corta. ¡Estaba a punto de vomitar! Por decisión unánime, desheredaría a Mokuba después de esta reunión. Así que al sentir todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él, bajó la vista hacia Wheeler que parecía más nerviosa y sonrojada que antes. ¿Qué haría ahora? Sus ojos chocaron con los marrones de ella por algunos segundos, e intentó descifrar lo que querían decirle. ¿Estaría bien que siguieran actuando y mostraran lo que sus invitados esperaban con tanto interés?

La respuesta no se dejó esperar al notar como ella hacía un imperceptible asentimiento, así que por lo menos, podría recriminarle que estuvo de acuerdo. Apretándole la mano, descendió hasta su boca, y aunque se detuvo en medio camino para saber cómo reaccionaba, siguió hasta el final. Sintió su aliento en sus labios, y la humedad de su dulce boca invadiendo parte de sus sentidos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Nadie le enseñó a Wheeler cerrar la boca cuando uno fingía un beso?

Sólo fueron segundos de eterno contacto que terminaron en la separación de sus labios, y volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores. En ese instante, empezó a preocuparse porque de no saber que era Wheeler a quien besaba, y que había compañía en la sala, con gusto hubiera continuado.

—¡Oh! Que romántico. Me encanta ver como una pareja profesa su amor. —Sonrió la señora Harris.

—Muchas felicidades Kaiba —agregó confiado el magnate.

—Se lo agradecemos, Mr. Harris —pudo pronunciar aun tratando de enfocase en lo que hacía.

—Con todo ya aclarado, creo que aceptaré la oferta de Mokuba de quedarnos a cenar.

—Claro. Serán bienvenidos en todo momento —dijo Mokuba entusiasmado al hacer la seña de sus pulgares en forma afirmativa—. ¿Quieres que nos adelantemos Seto?

—Sí. Tengo unos… asuntos pendientes que discutir aquí. —Apretó fuertemente la mano de Wheeler que aún parecía viva a su lado.

—Tómense el tiempo que necesiten. —Sonrió el señor Harris—. Los veremos en la mesa. Vamos querida.

Suspiró tranquilo al notar como Mokuba guiaba a los invitados fuera de su presencia. Caminaron muy alegremente mientras ensalzaban las antigüedades que se encontraban en el pasillo. Espero unos cuantos segundos hasta asegurarse que estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Al no escucharlo más, volteó hacia Wheeler nuevamente y la soltó como si le tuviera alergia.

—¡Maldita sea Wheeler! —maldijo fuerte y claro al repasar la mano por su cabello.

—¿Q-Qué hicimos? —Se sorprendió Serenity al llevar ambas manos hacia la boca. Sintió que las rodillas le temblaban por lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —recriminó inmediatamente—. Otro día, si planeas asentir de esa manera ante tal pedido, cierra la boca.

—Es que… no sabía que… y…

—Si vas a actuar, por lo menos hazlo bien. —Se exasperó ante la falsa inocencia, muy diferente de la actitud anterior.

—Es la primera vez que hago esto.

—No me vengas con la tonterías que fue tu inocente primer beso, porque…

—¡¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?! —exclamó.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió molesto y desubicado por su confesión—. A mí no me pareció tan inocente, no trates de engañarme Wheeler.

—¡Kaiba! No estoy bromeando —aludió—. Yo no supe qué hacer, y los señores se veían tan bien juntos y felices, que… ¡no puedo creerlo! —Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones y su mirada se consumió entre los rincones de la sala.

Tuvo que contar hasta diez para no maldecir nuevamente porque seguramente lo escucharían fuerte y claro. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con respecto a la fémina en cuestión. Pensando nuevamente, quería decir que había hecho un acuerdo para que actuaran como pareja, a una muchacha que ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era tener novio. ¡Bien Kaiba! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Explicarle con manzanas como era el proceso completo?

En lugar de colaborar en conseguir la alianza, sólo haría que los ancianos se dieran cuenta que era una farsa.

—Repasemos esta tontería. —Tomó asiento al lado de Wheeler que parecía seguir viendo al vacío, mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar—. ¿Qué demonio se poseyó de ti para que aceptaras?

—Tú lo sugeriste y…

—¿Tu alma caritativa te hizo aceptar? —preguntó sarcástico.

—N-no quería que Mokuba se sintiera infeliz por no lograr la alianza, y…

—¿Por Mokuba? —Siguió con el interrogatorio, sabiendo que había algo más escondido en todo su balbuceo.

—También porque —Empezó a jugar con los dedos y volteó la vista hacia la ventana—, no lo sé.

—Tienes dos segundos —advirtió de manera amenazadora al usar una de sus manos para hacer girar su barbilla y que no lo ignorara— para responder.

—P-Para que tu negocio sea justo y no les causaras problemas a la familia —expresó algo insegura y cerrando los ojos presa de la intimidación.

—Eres extraña Wheeler" —respondió en lo que parecía una sonrisa afectada.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?

—Me da igual que pienses que pareceré una persona despiadada que hace lo posible por obtener sus objetivos, y no te equivocas —comenzó a hablar al momento de ponerse sobre los dos pies y dar unos pasos por la alfombra—. Sin embargo, te quiero dejar algo bien en claro. —Se detuvo frente a ella, y un movimiento de sus brazos, puso las dos manos sobre el respaldar del sillón, dejándola presa entre ellos. La sintió retroceder y hasta casi temblar—. Ya que estás metida en esto, será mejor que no cometas ninguna torpeza, porque pienso llevar esto hasta el final.

—¿Y la familia? —Se animó a preguntar en tono nervioso.

—Wheelers, siempre haciendo conclusiones antes de tiempo —suspiró sin razón aparente al alejar los brazos.

—¿No les harás nada malo? —cuestionó nuevamente al pararse débilmente del sillón. La mirada de Kaiba se centró en ella nuevamente.

—Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras.

La reputación no podía ser cambiada de la noche a la mañana, y en verdad, le tenía sin cuidado el concepto que Wheeler tuviera sobre su persona. Obviamente no le podría jugar sucio al anciano y quitarle todo, porque simplemente el plan de transcender en el tiempo, y el trabajo que había hecho en los últimos años, se vendría abajo. ¿No todos podrían pensar que seguía siendo el mismo Kaiba de dieciséis años toda la vida, verdad? Tenía tantos proyectos en mente, que ahora lo único que le importaba, era que Wheeler cumpliera bien su papel.

—Entonces, podrías reivindicarte y decirles la verdad. De que planeas tu tan aclamada alianza honorablemente, y decirles que nunca existí.

—¿Estas desvariando Wheeler? —preguntó hastiado. Una cosa era lo que pensara ella, y una muy distinta que le dijera al anciano la verdad.

—Pero me dijiste que pensara lo que quisiera, y deseo imaginar que lo haces honorablemente.

—No me hagas reír. —Hizo una mueca de total sarcasmo—. Pensé haberte dicho que llegaría hasta el final, y ya que estas colaborando, creo que puedo acostumbrarme —Sobretodo cuando lleguen los beneficios, pensó.

—Pero se enteraran que no es verdad.

—A mi parecer, estabas muy segura al mencionar que teníamos una relación.

—¡Tú sabes por qué fue!

Dio unos pasos muy seguros hasta ella, que la sintió sobresaltarse nuevamente. No mentía cuando dijo que había sido su primer beso, porque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, que no estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de algún hombre cerca de ella. Le hacía mucha gracia saber que… la pequeña bruja se sentía intimidada por su presencia. Algo dentro de él hacía que se relamiera los labios a causa de tales pensamientos, ya que era Seto Kaiba, y lo que más amaba en este mundo, era el control total de todo.

Tal vez, estaba empezando a cambiar de opinión acerca de no seguir con el plan de Mokuba, y botar a la calle a Wheeler sin contemplaciones. Si la situación se iba a poner tan interesante como los últimos acontecimientos, podría sacar buenos beneficios de todo esto.

—Asumiré parte de mi responsabilidad.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer ahora?

—Por ahora, tengo personas esperando en el comedor, y creo que estás invitada esta vez —suspiró seriamente. Repasó los ojos por el contorno de la sala, olvidándose de la presencia de la muchacha.

—Supongo…

—Has hecho un trato, así que será mejor que te comportes y sigas el plan.

—¿Hay algún… plan?

—Lo habrá Wheeler.

**-Continuará-**

N/A: Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura. Me puse a hacer algunos cambios en las sombras para que los capítulos sean más fáciles de leer y no uno de 12 mil palabras que pueda cansar. Así que espero que continúen leyéndolo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Just Acting

Nota: Ningún personaje de Yu Gi Oh me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Resumen de Capítulo 3: Simplemente actuaban, sólo que nunca pensaron, que la situación se saldría de control.

* * *

**-.-Just Acting-.-**

_(¡Santo Cielo! Sentimos que algo se cocina a fuego lento en 'Corporación Kaiba'. Últimamente, el gran magnate Harris ha sido reconocido incontables veces en reuniones importantes hasta altas horas de la noche. Aunque no dudamos que se trate de un negocio que involucra millones de dólares, no logramos desenmascarar a la sonriente señorita que acompaña al Gran Seto Kaiba. Descubriremos el plan armado por nuestro querido CEO)_

"_Celebrities Domino's Magazine"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió una ira incontenible dentro de él. Repasó los ojos nuevamente por el artículo que acaba de leer, y simplemente no pudo deshacerse de la mueca de molestia que apareció en ese preciso instante. ¿Cómo se atrevían a publicar su nombre en las líneas de esa patética revista? Ánimos no le faltaban por denunciarlos y cerrar su empresa lo antes posible, para que dejaran de enviar paparazis a su mansión. Lo único que hacían era expandir el nivel de patrañas escritas. A nadie debía importarle que hacía o dejaba de hacer en su corporación, sobretodo si estaba relacionado a la menor Wheeler.

No terminó de leerla cuando prosiguió a apretarla fuertemente entre las manos y dejarla como un acordeón. Inmediatamente lo tiró sin cuidado a un lado de la mesa de centro. No perdería el tiempo de esa manera, porque aún tenía muchos asuntos pendientes. Uno muy importante invadía su mente en muchos aspectos: Crear el plan maestro para que el anciano Harris siguiera creyendo que tenía una relación con Wheeler. Mentira que al parecer daba frutos en los últimos días, ya que el magnate sonreía con cada cláusula del contrato, comentando los buenos negocios que harían en el futuro. Podía asegurar que en cualquier momento cogería la pluma, y firmaría el pedazo de papel sin siquiera leer.

¿Quién podría adivinar que nunca hubo algún plan?

Wheeler merecía unas felicitaciones de su parte, porque no causó mayores problemas en su estadía en la mansión, o los días que salieron en compañía de Harris. Afortunadamente, no encontraba punto de comparación con su perdedor hermano, ya que era educada, formal, y discreta. No fue muy difícil acostumbrarse a su presencia. Sin embargo, necesitaba que siguiera actuando como su supuesta novia hasta que ese contrato estuviera firmado. Aún le preocupaba que el anciano se mostrara interesado en saber porque dedicaba más tiempo a los negocios en la oficina, y no con su familia en casa. Era muy sospechoso y podía oler que algo traía entre manos, así que esperaba que la dulce Serenity siguiera como hasta ahora.

¿Había pensado que era dulce? ¡Diablos! Comenzaba a desvariar.

—Kaiba.

Su atención se dirigió hacia la entrada. Era Wheeler que tenía medio cuerpo dentro del arco que formaba inicialmente de sala, con expresión tímida, y llamándolo por su apellido nuevamente. Una señal de alerta le vino a la mente en ese instante cuando recordó que le había dado, de entre sólo una persona, la autorización para que lo llamara por su nombre. ¿Seguía olvidándolo?

—Wheeler —pronunció en un respiro para volver a la realidad—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que me llames por el nombre? ¿Deseas que lo anote en un cuaderno para que lo recuerdes? —ironizó.

—Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro —dijo nerviosa al dar unos pasos.

—Pues ya han pasado días, y no querrás que responda como la última vez —se burló al momento de cruzar los brazos. Hasta cierto punto le agradaba tener el control de la situación.

—Tú tampoco has llamado por mi nombre.

—Sí, pero yo tengo más probabilidades de no equivocarme cuando esté Harris cerca. —Tomó asiento sobre el sillón—. Espero que no se te olvide.

—Lo tengo presente, Kaiba —dijo segura al acercarse a él.

¿Quién se creía Wheeler para responderle de esa manera? Era una provocación en todo el sentido de la palabra al llamarlo por el apellido nuevamente. Que se hubiera comportado un poco amable con ella para que aceptara su oferta, no quería decir que tuviera esas confianzas con él. Muy bien, tal vez pronto la haría pagar por su actitud altanera.

—Vine porque Mokuba me comunicó ayer sobre la llegada de Harris —pronunció ecuánime al sentarse en el sillón del frente.

—Hizo bien. Recuerdo que fuiste tú quien quiso hacer una obra de caridad y evitar que Harris caiga 'en las garras' de corporación Kaiba. —expresó irónico al mirarla fijamente.

—No lo llamaría obra de caridad. —Se incomodó antes las palabras—. Sólo no deseo que una familia tan unida, termine firmando algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse.

—No sabes nada Wheeler —alegó malhumorado—. Te pongo en claro que mis objetivos son altamente confidenciales y no pienso compartirlos contigo, pero te anuncio que esto beneficiará a ambas parte, y no me importa si los crees o no.

—Hago lo posible por creerte, tampoco me cierro ante la posibilidad —comentó nerviosa—. Q-Quiero creer en ti y que harás lo correcto.

—¿Comenzarás tú también con el sermón de la amistad? Porque ya tuve suficiente de tantas patrañas.

—Bueno, tómalo como gustes. Sólo deseo que ambos firmen una alianza transparente en la medida de lo posible.

—Lo sabemos Wheeler —dijo de mala gana al descansar en el respaldar del sillón.

—Se nota que el señor Harris es un hombre de familia —comentó más entusiasta al verlo relajarse—. Y la señora Elizabeth le gusta hablar mucho sobre sus hijos, me parece muy cómico que Mokuba no la quiera escuchar —rió frescamente al tapar su boca.

Alzó una ceja al escucharla hablar de manera tan familiar. Hace unos segundos llegó cuestionando las razones de la firma de su contrato, prácticamente alegando que la familia Harris se arrepentiría de hacer negocios con él, como si fuera alguna clase de ser indeseado. En cambio, ahora se reía como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, y se atrevía a decir el nombre de Mrs. Harris como si la conociera de toda la vida. Era un nombre que producía dolor de cabeza. ¿Los Wheeler eran así de raros?

—¿Elizabeth?

—Ah, es que me puso en claro varias veces que la llamara por su nombre, porque no le gustaba las formalidades. —Se inquietó—. Es una muy buena persona que ha recorrido todo el mundo, me parece muy interesante sus vivencias.

—Seguro. —No le dio mucha importancia.

—Y cuando comentó sobre sus cinco hijos, en verdad me sorprendió muchísimo. Todos se encuentran en varios países del mundo encargándose del negocio familiar.

—Wheeler —llamó para que dejara de hablar y saber qué demonios le interesaba conocer de la vida de la mujer en cuestión.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan positiva, y me gustó mucho escuchar lo que tiene que contar, espero que algún día pueda encontrar…

—¡Wheeler!

—Lo siento. —Puso las manos sobre su boca para callarse—. Es que ayer, me llamó al teléfono que me diste y pasamos horas conversando —explicó al descansar ambas manos sobre su regazo.

—No necesito saber detalles de su amena discusión —comentó irónico—. Tengo suficiente con que llegue a casa y empiece a romper su record de palabras por minuto.

—Creo comprender —rió delicada—. Son buenas personas.

—Si piensas lanzar indirectas para persuadirme a no seguir con esto, estas yendo por mal camino.

—Esa no era mi intensión —se defendió—. Mi intención es que no hagan alguna pregunta que no pudiéramos responder. —Se movió insegura en su sitio—. Justamente por eso vine antes, para poder hacerte algunas preguntas.

—¿Preguntas? —Se extrañó—. ¿Necesitas saber algo que no esté en la televisión o los diarios? No veo la razón.

—Ayer la señora Elizabeth me preguntó cuál era tu comida favorita y no supe que decir. —Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa—. Necesito saber detalles importantes.

Una risa fría salió por su boca. Simplemente imaginarse a Wheeler por el teléfono tratando de adivinar sus gustos, le pareció lo más ridículo del mundo. No pensó compartir con ella algún detalle de su vida, que no fuera parte del entorno público, porque simplemente no era de su incumbencia. Para un contrato que duraría tan poco tiempo, no tenía planeado decirle cuestiones personales que pudiera ser usado en su contra, por muy insignificante que pareciera. Sin embargo, le daría un punto a favor por adelantarse. Wheeler estaba haciendo su tarea.

—¡Es cierto! —Se sonrojó ante la burla que recibió—. Bastaría con saber, no sé, tus preferencias en comida, libros, lugares a visitar.

—Eso lo puedes conseguir de Mokuba —comentó fastidiado.

—Si te avergüenza comenzar —contestó seriamente mientras enumeraba con los dedos—. Yo tengo veintidós años, me gusta el color rosado, mi libro de cabecera son novelas de ficción, soy del signo de…

—Escorpio —completó la frase que pensaba terminar la menor Wheeler—. ¿Todas esas tonterías importan?

—Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé todo Wheeler. Podría responder en este preciso instante donde está tu hermano con sólo un botón, pero afortunadamente no es de mi interés —respondió ocultando una sonrisa sarcástica ante la sorprendida fémina—. Pero si tanto deseas saber, te enviaré un documento con los detalles. ¿Satisfecha?

Era obvio que la dejó sin palabras. Él también se adelantó como siempre, ya que necesitaba saber con quién había hecho un trato de tal calibre. Compartiría con ella más tiempo del necesario, y aunque el exterior le decía que era inofensiva, igual no quería riesgos. Aunque no le interesaran patrañas como su signo zodiacal, de todas maneras lo incluyó a la lista. ¿Sería coincidencia que fuera del mismo? ¡Diablos! Fue el momento que salió Mokuba recordándole que en algunos aspectos, por lo menos los interesantes para personas mayores de edad, si eran compatibles…

—¡Seto!

Antes que pudiera pensar o que la sangre comenzara su recorrido hasta su cerebro, entró Mokuba a la sala con la respiración agitada y corriendo como si alguien lo persiguiera.

—Ahora que sucede.

—Encontré… a Harris en la entrada —dijo apresurado.

—¿Por qué demonios no lo anunciaron? —preguntó molesto al verlo hacerle gestos de pánico.

—Es que… corté la electricidad en un momento no adecuado, cuando ya habían pasado —rió nervioso—. No te preocupes que ya está arreglado.

—¿Y las cámaras de seguridad?

—Se reiniciaron y en un minuto funcionarán nuevamente —dijo rápidamente—. Lo importantes es que están caminando para entrar, y no pienso quedarme aquí para recoger los restos de mis oídos por Mrs. Harris.

—Kai… digo Seto —corrigió Serenity al hablarle—. Igual íbamos a actuar, aunque es algo antes.

—Muy bien. Será mejor que no cometas alguna torpeza. —Acomodó algunos cabellos en su frente para parecer lo más formal posible.

Era casi mediodía, y dudaba que Harris llegara a esas horas para hablar de negocios, así que seguramente quería hacerlo perder tiempo con cuestiones de familia, que ya lo tenía cansando. Sino fuera porque le importaba la alianza, hace mucho tiempo le hubiera dicho que Mokuba era su familia, y no pensaba extenderla. ¡Y mucho menos con Wheeler!

—¿Se quedarán así? —intervino Mokuba al verlos sentados uno al frente del otro.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño? —preguntó Kaiba al no saber a lo que se refería.

—Seto. Pensé que iban a actuar como una pareja, no como perfectos extraños.

—Técnicamente somos extraños. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué sugieres?

—Mokuba tiene razón. —Serenity se puso de pie—. Creo que si me pongo a tu lado, quedará solucionado —expresó al sentarse, esta vez, en el gran sillón.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé —susurró Mokuba al poner la mano en la frente.

—Mokuba. Será mejor que te entrometas en tus propios asuntos, ya hiciste suficiente, y no planeo quedar en ridículo —se quejó inmediatamente. ¿Había algo de extraño que estuviera sólo a su lado?

—Intento ayudar —dijo al avanzar hacia ellos—. Serenity, ¿Podrías pararte?

Frunció el entrecejo al notar que Wheeler seguía la orden de Mokuba en un asentimiento de cabeza. Al verlo tan pensativo y con la mano en el mentón, temió lo peor. No entendía de qué iba todo este teatro. La ayuda de Mokuba se convertía en un dolor de cabeza intenso, y ya suficientes problemas tenía con la familia Harris. ¿Qué demonios planeaba hacer?

La respuesta llegó como balde de agua fría al sentir el peso de Wheeler sobre su regazo. Mokuba la había empujado hacia él como si no le importara que estuviera ahí. Mejor dicho, ¡Lo hizo adrede! Lo único que sintió fueron sus brazos que se sujetaron a su gabardina y su trasero cayendo sobre… mejor no pensaba.

—¡Suerte! —les gritó Mokuba al salir corriendo de la sala.

—Wheeler, ¿quieres hacerte a un lado? —pidió malhumorado al aflojar los brazos de la fémina de su prenda.

—Mokuba me empujó. —Se avergonzó.

—¡Ya me di cuenta! —le gritó al querer empujarla y que dejara de moverse—. "Ahora haz algo útil y sal de aquí.

—Lo siento.

—¡Oh cielos! No pensamos que sería un mal momento.

La voz de alerta de una mujer mayor llegó hasta sus oídos. Su vista inmediatamente viajó hasta la entrada de sala para encontrase con Mrs. Harris tomada del brazo de su esposo y cubriéndose la boca de manera sorpresiva. Entonces se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraba con Wheeler. Obviamente era una posición comprometedora. ¡Iba a matar a alguien!

—Mr. Harris —pronunció al pararse de su sitio y lograr quitarse a la bruja Wheeler de encima, pero no la alejó de su lado—. Sentimos el inconveniente. —Tosió nervioso. Sintió las orejas calientes por alguna extraña razón.

—No tienen por qué disculparse —rió el hombre.

—Nos tomó por sorpresa su llegada, y bueno…—intervino Serenity más sonrosada que nunca al tocarse una mejilla.

—Todo está bien, lo tomamos deportivamente. —Mrs. Harris caminó hacia ellos en una amplia sonrisa. Fue seguida por su esposo—. Entendemos que son una pareja joven que desea aprovechar su momento a solas —rió amigablemente—. "Fuimos jóvenes también, y entendemos a la perfección. ¿Verdad cariño?

—Por supuesto —asintió el hombre—. Recuerdo muy bien cuando tu madre nos pescó en la cocina, aún me duele el golpe con la sartén.

—Y todo por un beso.

—Ahora los jóvenes lo tienen más fácil. Hay que aprovechar la libertad.

Lo siguiente que captaron sus ojos fue a la pareja compartiendo un corto beso, que lo hizo revolver el estómago. No entendía como señores de esa edad podían contar abiertamente sus cuestiones personas sin algún tipo de reparo sobre su audiencia. Con Wheeler sólo estaba manteniendo una relación laboral y no amorosa como hacían creer, así que no tenía pensado hacer nada indebido ni en su sala, ni cocina. Le molestaba que pensaran que se comportaba como un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas en su propia casa. ¡Maldita sea!

—S-Si entendemos —intervino Serenity al verlos compartir tal expresión de amor. Ante sus ojos claro—. Por favor tomen asiento. Deben estar cansados —agregó cortésmente.

—El paseo en Domino ha sido muy placentero —dijo Mrs. Harris al tomar siento al lado de su esposo en el sillón frente a ellos.

—Aún tenemos muchos lugares por conocer, así que alargaremos algunos días la estadía por la ciudad —sonrió el Sr. Harris.

—Esperamos que cumpla con sus expectativas —agregó Kaiba al hacer una seña hacia la mucama que pasaba por la entrada para que hiciera su trabajo.

—Serenity. Espero puedas acompañarme un día para hacer compras —pidió la mujer soñadoramente.

—Claro. Me encantaría.

—Tengo tantas cosas que adquirir aquí. —Sonrió—. Mi hijo mayor me dará un nuevo nieto y estoy muy emocionada. Tengo que llevar muchos regalos.

—¡Felicidades! —Se mostró ansiosa ante el comentario—. Seguro que encontrará muchos accesorios.

—Me encanta estar rodeada de niños. Es una sensación única que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Hacen tantas travesuras y pueden lastimarse. Uno debe estar muy…

Y así, la mujer siguió hablando sobre los beneficios de los niños como si fuera un tema importante en su vida. Perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, porque sintió la mirada de soslayo que le envió Wheeler. Pudo leerlo a kilómetros de distancia en su rostro. Le pedía ayuda para que callara a la mujer. ¿Pensó haber escuchado que le caía bien? ¡Se lo tenía bien merecido!

—¡Ay, señor Kaiba! De sólo imaginarme cómo serían sus hijos con la linda Serenity me da mucho entusiasmo. Espero estar viva para verlo. ¿Verdad querido?

—Sí, cariño —contestó el hombre en una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente.

¡Argh! Esa mujer lo iba a dejar en estado de coma.

—Mrs. Harris —intervino ante la mirada sorpresiva de Serenity que se había quedado paralizada. Esperaba que no estuviera alucinando algo que no pasaría nunca. ¡Nunca!—. Es un tema que podemos tratarlo de aquí… a diez años más. Todavía no hay ningún plan, ni apuro para tener un infante en casa. Tengo muchos proyectos por concretar aún —explicó lo más profesional posible.

—Entendemos Kaiba. No hay apuro por nada —dijo Mr. Harris en una sonrisa—. Disculpe a mi esposa Serenity, es muy entusiasta en estos temas.

—D-Descuide —logró pronunciar con esfuerzo al regresar a la realidad.

—Siento si mi felicidad es un poco desbordante —agregó la mujer—. Pero ya que estamos aquí, y no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar los cuatro. Me gustaría escuchar como conoció a la bella Serenity.

Ahora quien se paralizó fue él. Se preguntaba cómo demonios se le ocurría tales preguntas a la loca mujer. ¿Qué debería decir? Nunca pensó que necesitaran saber tales detalles para llevar a cabo una relación falsa, y de seguro Wheeler tampoco, porque se quedó quieta en su lugar mordiéndose el labio. Fue una pregunta que no agregó a la lista de cuestiones importantes por saber.

—No hay mucho que contar. —Tomó el vaso con agua de la mesa, que hace unos segundos dejó la mucama.

—Estoy segura que la suya fue muy interesante —insistió la mujer con ojos interesados.

—Serenity, le puede dar los detalles. —Sonrió con falsedad al insistirle la mirada.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó en voz alta casi indignada, pero se sorprendió y volvió a su sonrisa de siempre para aparentar—. C-Claro. Aunque no es muy interesante como parece. Tanto así que no debería contarla —musitó.

—¡Ay! Por favor. Seguramente es todo lo contrario. Soy muy sentimental y me gustaría escucharla por muy simpe que parezca.

Esto sí que le iba a gustar. La mujer no la dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera detalles sobre su supuesto inicio de relación, y sería buena idea escuchar a Wheeler a ver que se le ocurría. Si se llevó la inteligencia de su familia, entonces estaba seguro que idearía algo que valiera la pena.

—Bueno, todo comenzó hace unos seis meses, en la universidad. Lo veía a la salida, hmm n-no parecía interesado en hablar con alguien, así que decidí acercarme y… mmmm pensé que sería buena idea… —Se detuvo nerviosa al desviar la vista hasta Kaiba. ¡Conocía esa sonrisa hipócrita!

—¿Sucede algo malo? —cuestionó Mrs Harris al verla detenerse del relato.

—Es que recordé como ocurrió todo. —Sonrió ampliamente. Su atención se volvió hacia la pareja que esperaba expectante—. En realidad me acerqué, pero… sólo para decirle que dejara de seguirme, ya que varias veces lo vi por mi casa. Mi hermano lo conoce, y fue directamente a decirle que no estaba interesada en salir con él. Ya sabe, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo.

Una mirada fría y molesta se concentró en la presencia de Wheeler al escuchar la estúpida historia que salió por su boca. ¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Ponerlo en la historia como una clase de acosador o algo por el estilo? ¡Maldita bruja Wheeler!

—Ohh no me lo imaginaba —dijo Mr. Harris desconcertado.

—Pero como puede notar, Seto es un vehemente e ignoró mí pedido por casi dos semanas. En realidad no sabía cómo deshacerme de él y sus regalos —rió entre dientes—, y después de eso…

—Serenity —llamó con la voz más siniestra que pudo encontrar, tratando por todos los medios no perder el control y empezar a gritar—, creo que malinterpretaste mis avances. Exactamente me pareció que fuiste tú, quien sin querer, se paseaba con Tristan sólo para llamar mi atención —dijo lo primero que se le vio a la mente para tratar de regresarle sus palabras.

—¿Quién es Tristan? —inquirió Mrs. Harris tratando de hilar las dos historias.

—Su ex novio —respondió seriamente, y esperando por alguna reacción de Harris. La frase tuvo todos los condimentos para interpretarse como si Serenity fuera la única interesada en usar todas sus armas para estar con él. Lo cual era muy entendible. Era Seto Kaiba después de todo.

—Oh, entiendo. Seguramente Serenity ya empezaba a mostrar interés —comentó animada Mrs. Harris—. Aunque lo de salir con el ex novio…

¡Bien merecido Wheeler!

—Tiene una explicación muy simple, y es que ya habían transcurrido tiempo desde que le dijera que no, y me dio mucha pena verlo tan… decaído. —Trató de explicarse. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido.

—A partir de ahí se voltearon los papeles. Yo tengo mucho trabajo en Corporación Kaiba, y perdí en rastro de Serenity por varios días.

—¡Oh sí! Ahora recuerdo —exclamó Serenity—. Un día de camino a casa, encontré la sorpresa de mi vida al ver decorado todo el parque de atracciones de color rosado, y con una banderola gigantesca con mi nombre, pidiéndome que salga con él. ¿Se imagina? Como diría no a semejante acción tan romántica —terminó de decir al tomar la mano de Kaiba de manera cariñosa y descansar la cabeza en su hombro—. Recuerdo los helicópteros sobrevolando el cielo con banderolas de corazones también.

Wheeler no saldría viva de ese lugar.

—¡Oh, que romántico! —Se entusiasmó Mrs. Harris—. No me lo esperaba del señor Kaiba, ya sabemos que el amor lo cambia todo —rió.

—Algunos detalles no son ciertos, pero creo que mi… querida Serenity lo dijo todo —comentó sereno mientras apretaba la mano de Wheeler.

—Es el momento que uno desea volver a ser joven nuevamente. —Mr. Harris tomó la mano de su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente de manera cariñosa.

—Muy cierto. —Le devolvió la sonrisa Mrs. Harris y le pellizcó la mejilla.

Sintió la mirada muy atenta de ambos. Había hecho el ridículo de toda su vida por culpa de Wheeler, y no quería comentar algo más que pudiera ser usado en su contra. Pero simplemente no lograba deshacerse de la mirada atenta que llegaba como flechas hacía ellos. Entonces conectó los puntos. ¿Querían que se besaran otra vez? ¡Al diablo con todo esto!

—Serenity —la llamó rápidamente al tener su atención.

—Qu…

No la dejó terminar cuando sin esperar su asentimiento, aterrizó su boca sobre la de ella. Era de esperarse de la inexperta Wheeler que no supo corresponder, y abrió sus labios nerviosamente. Lo dejaba pasar como si tuvieran una relación y no se tratara de una actuación. ¿Sabía lo que hacía o era así de torpe? La primera vez fue una sensación distinta, pero ahora sentía un calor característico dentro de él, seguramente por la rabia contenida. Hundió su boca más en la de ella.

Entonces… sintió un dolor en su labio inferior que lo hizo separarse inmediatamente.

—Qué demonios…

—Lo siento, no sabía…

—¡Oh dios! Necesitamos atención aquí —intervino Mrs. Harris al hacer una señal a la mucama que estaba en la entrada.

—Descuiden, yo me haré cargo. —Sereniy se paró del sillón y tomó la mano de Kaiba. Se dirigieron hasta la entrada.

Le facilitó las cosas a Wheeler al dejarse llevar, simplemente por la sorpresa que trajo consigo su acción. Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a su labio y cuando volvió a mirar, había unas manchitas imperceptibles de sangre. ¿La bruja se atrevió a morderlo?

¡Maldita sea Wheeler!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mano se le congeló en medio viaje sobre la puerta de ingreso a la oficina de Kaiba. Dio unos pasos a un lado y recostó la espalda sobre la pared para detenerse a pensar unos momentos las razones por las que hacía todo esto. Se suponía que quería mantener a la familia Harris a salvo de todo este embrollo, y según Mokuba no había nada raro en su contrato. Incluso le pasó una copia para que lo leyera completamente, y aunque lo destruyó una vez que lo terminó, pudo darse cuenta que en verdad era honorable y justo. Sin embargo, ya no sabía cómo reivindicarse acerca de ser su novia temporal. No quería seguir engañando a la familia Harris que se mostraban sinceros todo el tiempo.

Al contrario de Kaiba, no tuvo problemas de salir con ellos a cenar o almorzar durante los días que visitaron la mansión. Incluso varias veces una limosina la recogió desde el orfanato, sólo para asistir a sus reuniones, y la dejaba a cuadras cercanas de su casa. El incidente hace tres días, la dejó sumamente avergonzada y nerviosa, ya que mordió a Kaiba presa del pánico que significó que la besara de esa manera. Aunque no conociera cómo besaban las actrices profesionales, pudo sentir que tomó ventaja de su ignorancia. Se sonrojó inmediatamente por el recuerdo de su boca contra la suya.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante un beso de Seto Kaiba? ¡Sus miles de fans enamoradas seguramente la odiarían de por vida si la vieran!

Lo único que le causó orgullo fue la historia que inventó acerca de cómo se conocieron. Simplemente no pudo ignorar su sonrisa sarcástica y cruel cuando le dio el pase para que ella hablara. No pudo contener su ira al sentirlo burlarse de ella. Su mente fue muy rápida al darle la mejor idea que se le hubiera ocurrido en años. Aunque no contó con escuchar lo de Tristan, porque nunca tuvieron una relación, estaba segura que lo avergonzó lo suficiente con la historia del parque de diversiones rosado.

Ocultó una risa entre ambas manos. No había dudas que se divertía, y es ahí donde radicaba el problema. Su ética de hacer lo correcto estaba chocando de frente con la tranquilidad que le producía ver maldecir a Kaiba. Aunque frunciera el entrecejo a más no poder con alguna de sus ocurrencias, notaba la diferencia de su extraño comportamiento actual comparado con el que le mostró cuando Mokuba lo presentó.

Si tan sólo no fuera tan peligroso y atractivo al mismo tiempo…

—Wheeler. ¿Hasta qué hora planeas estar ahí riendo como loca?

—¡Kaiba! —exclamó sorprendida al voltear rápidamente hacia el hombre que la veía desde la puerta abierta de la oficina—. Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte, y entra de una vez.

—Ehh… ¿Estas mejor? —se atrevió a preguntar al caminar hacia la puerta y pasar lentamente a la oficina.

—No gracias a ti —respondió insulsamente al cerrar la puerta—. Toma asiento.

—Estoy apenada por…

—Hablaremos de eso Wheeler. —Le mostró el sillón.

—¡Mokuba! —Vio al adolescente sentado con un libro entre las manos, así que por seguridad se puso a su lado—. ¿Es algún tipo de reunión secreta?

—Hola Serenity —saludó sonriente Mokuba al dejar el libro—. Digamos que es algo así. Tenemos noticias importantes.

—Así es Wheeler —afirmó Kaiba rápidamente al apoyar sus manos sobre el sillón más pequeño, aún de pie—. Pero antes, necesitamos conversar un tema en particular que supongo que sabrás de que trata.

—¿La última reunión con la familia Harris? —no supo que decir. Ya le había pedido disculpas por una hora. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

—Exacto. Y no toleraré que me dejes en ridículo nuevamente —aseveró—. Ya lo hablamos, y quiero que sea la última vez que lo repito.

—Pero a ellos les pareció muy romántico y… —trató de explicar pacientemente antes de ser interrumpida.

—No importa lo que hayan pensado —se quejó en una mirada fría y seria— está en juego mi reputación.

—Si eso es lo que pretendes aparentar —susurró de mala gana—. Se hará como quieras.

—Tengo muchos negocios que pesan sobre mis hombros, y no pienso ser la burla de mi personal de servicio o de Mr. Harris al que veré hasta en la sopa, después de la firma del contrato. Así que no aparento nada —dijo firme.

No se podía razonar con ese terco hombre, por muy Kaiba que fuera.

—Deseas llevar buenas relaciones con Harris, le dices que tienes novia para darle buena impresión, pero al mismo tiempo, planeas comportarte como alguna clase de ser mezquino que no siente nada. Es como insultar su inteligencia —resopló Serenity tratando de entender lo que sucedía—. Con todas las pistas que le dejas, estoy segura que comenzará a sospechar en cualquier momento.

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en el ambiente. En cualquier momento caería un alud por el nivel bajo de la temperatura en el lugar. La mirada de Seto Kaiba era por demás fría y se hundían en los ojos de Serenity, que parecía mantenerse inmune a su terquedad. Estaba segura de lo que decía, no había error. Ella no sabía nada de tener novio, pero mostrar sentimientos por la otra parte, estaba incluido en el paquete de cualquier relación. Muy diferente de lo que pensaría Kaiba.

¿El CEO podría amar a alguien alguna vez? ¿Sabía lo que involucraba en verdad tener una relación? No lo sabía; sin embargo, existía algo muy dentro que le decía que la persona frente a ella, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para descubrir que podía sentir algo, fuera de su amor fraternal por Mokuba.

Mokuba era una prueba que sí podía amar a alguien… Claro que no necesariamente tenía que ser ella.

—Seto, Serenity. Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema de conversación —intervino Mokuba al llamar la atención de ambos—. Ya parecen una pareja de verdad.

—¡Mokuba! Que te dije de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar —riñó Kaiba.

—¿Qué? Sólo digo lo que veo.

—Es lo que pienso Kaiba. Con ese comportamiento, lo único que harás será gritarle la verdad de lo que sucede —se quejó Serenity al cruzar los brazos, aunque por dentro sudaba mares por la mirada insistente.

—Muy bien Wheeler —suspiró cansado. Se levantó de su asiento, y añadió—: Ya que noto tu espíritu colaborativo. Creo que podemos pulir algunos déficits.

—¿Déficits?

—Nunca olvidaré que me mordiste ese día —acotó—, y no te preocupes, que no me vengaré —sentenció en voz seria y con la mueca sarcástica de siempre.

—Ya pedí las disculpas del caso.

—Sí, pero no necesariamente las disculpas hacen que no se vuelva a repetir — explicó pacientemente para después dirigirse a Mokuba—: Ve al otro sillón.

—Con gusto —aceptó el adolescente al pararse y cederle el sitio a su hermano.

—No entiendo —expresó nerviosa al verlo sentarse junta a ella—. ¿Qué tiene que ver los déficits que mencionas? —Bastó con sólo prenderse de aquellos ojos azules y la imponente presencia, para generar ansiedad en todo su cuerpo. ¡Estaba cerca, muy cerca!

—Según lo que pude ver, no están muy sincronizados al besar —añadió Mokuba pensativo—. Y según mi ojo experto, necesitan mejorar en ese aspecto de todas maneras.

—¿Q-Qué?... T-Tú lo viste. —Se avergonzó Serenity.

—No es difícil hacerlo con tantas cámaras de seguridad —rió entre dientes.

—Deja de hablar Wheeler que nos haces perder el tiempo —ironizó al cogerla de la barbilla y hacer que lo mirara—. Será mejor que empieces a practicar, porque no pienso soportar otro error.

Se paralizó ante el pedido del mayor Kaiba. ¿Quería que lo besara como si se tratara de un deporte?

—¡No lo haré! —gritó al momento de soltarse del brazo de Kaiba.

—Pensé haber escuchado que querías colaborar en hacerlo bien, y un punto importante con Harris es justamente este. Un matrimonio de tantos años, podría sospechar en cualquier momento.

—¿Lo disfrutas verdad Kaiba? —se quejó indignada. Se paró del su asiento como resorte—. Disfrutas verme en este problema, y sugerir tal cosa como si se tratara de un entrenamiento.

—En parte sí, no lo voy a negar —rió fríamente al sentarse más cómodo en el sillón mientras saboreaba el arrebato de la muchacha—. Pero si lo ves de esta manera, es sólo la unión de un par de rostros como práctica, no hay sentimientos de por medio. No hay absolutamente nada Wheeler.

—¡Igual! No puedo creer que estén sugiriendo esto. No lo esperaba de ti Mokuba. —Dirigió una molesta mirada hacia el adolescente que se rascaba la cabeza, ofuscado.

—Serenity. Nos disculpamos por la situación, no pensamos que tomaría este camino tan crítico. Créeme que nunca te hubiéramos pedido esto, sino lo necesitáramos —se disculpó Mokuba en voz quebrada—. No queremos hacerle daño a Harris y a su familia, pero necesitamos mejorar unos aspectos de la relación para que todo vaya bien.

¿Eran lágrimas las que veía en los ojos del muchacho? ¡Oh por dios! Sentía que se le rompía el corazón a pedazos con sólo verlo enjugarse unas lágrimas que se escapaban.

—M-Mokuba —se sorprendió al coger su boca en un ademán de aflicción.

—Podemos comprender que no quieras hacerlo. Con Seto pensaremos en algo más. —Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la nariz en un estruendoso sonido—. Será mejor que le digamos a Harris que…

—No…. No quise ser tan dura —intervino Serenty rápidamente— Es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Por esa razón lo sugerimos, Wheeler —agregó Kaiba—. ¿Colaborarás o no?

Se quedó callada unos segundos pensando que hacer. Por un lado tenía a Mokuba a un lado haciendo ruido con la nariz a causa del llanto anterior, y del otro lado el temible Kaiba que le estaba pidiendo que practicaran. ¡Oh dios mío! No iba a salir viva después de esto.

—Muy bien —suspiró profundo al tomar asiento nuevamente al costado de Kaiba—. Pero sólo lo hago porqué Mokuba lo pide, y quiero su tranquilidad.

—Gracias Serenity. ¡Eres la mejor! —exclamó entusiasta al botar su pañuelo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Seto ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

—¿C-Contigo aquí?

—Debemos romper con la vergüenza que puede generar la presencia de Harris —explicó Mokuba—. Si lo hacen frente a mí, ya estarán listos para todo.

—Concéntrate Wheeler, no tengo todo el día —dijo Kaiba al voltear su cuerpo hacia ella. No dejó espacio alguno para que escapara—. No es nada de lo que piensas. Lo que intento es que dejes de abrir la boca, y aprendas lo que es fingir.

—Oh. Bien —expresó un poco más tranquila ante tales palabras—. Hubieran comenzado con esa frase.

—Al fin entiendes.

No quiso agriar su día comentando algo contra Kaiba, así que se limitó a cerrar la boca y dejar que tomaran el primer paso para que no haya alguna confusión. No escuchó alguna palabra más, y sintió que acercaba su rostro en fracción de segundos. Cerró los ojos por instinto. Los labios húmedos cayeron sobre los suyos, y se puso nerviosa, tanto así que quiso separarse inmediatamente.

—Serenity, si te relajas sería mejor.

Escuchó el consejo de Mokuba, e intentó calmarse al sentir los labios de Kaiba sobre los suyos. No eran frío, ni tampoco calientes. La temperatura exacta que la dejó sin aliento. ¡Oh dios! Quería morir de la vergüenza. Estaba siendo totalmente consiente de lo que hacían, y no como anteriores veces. No podía creerlo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, su estómago se le comprimía. ¿Serían las mariposas que leía en las novelas? No podía ser.

Perdió completamente el control del momento, y entreabrió los labios para que se colara algo de aire. Sintió la humedad de la boca de Kaiba, y la abrupta separación que siguió después.

—¡Wheeler! Te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada —se exaltó inmediatamente al respirar algo rápido.

—Es que… como creen que voy a respirar después de... tanto tiempo —acusó indignada al estar en las mismas condiciones.

—A ver —intervino Mokuba—. Es sólo un beso para que les muestren a Harris, así que con algunos segundos bastará. Después de todo, lo que importa no es el tiempo de duración, sino la frecuencia.

—Entonces no le veo el problema de seguir como hasta ahora —agregó Serenity—. Sólo tendría que recordar de no cometer el mismo error.

—Claro. ¿Cómo lo que acabas de hacer? —ironizó.

—Bueno, ahora ya sé a lo que te referías —contestó defensivamente.

—Aunque, sería bueno que pudieran hacer uno real de tiempo en tiempo —comentó inocente Mokuba—. Sólo para asegurar. Una vez al día no creo que sea tanto pedir.

—¿Estas de broma Mokuba? —inquirió Kaiba al enviarle una mirada asesina—. Si Wheeler no sabe lo que es fingir, será peor con lo que sugieres.

—¿Y tú sí sabes cómo?

—Creí mencionar que lo sé todo Wheeler. Así que tus dudas déjalas para alguien más"

Abrió la boca totalmente indignada. ¿Seto Kaiba sabía cómo besar? Una persona egocentrista, autosuficiente, terca, fría, irónica, y demás adjetivos que no sabría cómo pronunciarlos, se vanagloriaba de saber besar. Justamente él, que su único contacto con el mundo exterior era su empresa y las miles de computadoras. ¡Seto Kaiba de todas las personas! ¿Qué injusta era la vida cierto?

—No puedo creerlo.

—Será mejor que no pongas en dudas mis habilidades —se mofó.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó—. Hagamos esto antes de arrepentirme. ¿Quieres impresionar a Harris? Pues bien, tienes un minuto para mostrarme como.

—Wheeler si piensas que caeré en uno de tus trucos.

—No es ningún truco. A comparación de tu 'larguísima experiencia' —dijo en tono irónico—, y-yo no sé cómo hacerlo, y si no me muestran ahora. No habrá otra oportunidad.

—Si es lo que deseas Wheeler. Será mejor que te atengas a las consecuencias.

Tragó grueso al verlo sonreír de esa manera tan sarcástica, que sintió que el corazón se le detuvo. Estaba aceptando algo que no entendía que era. ¡Que alguien la protegiera de Seto Kaiba!

Muy tarde se le ocurrió hacer un espacio entre ellos para negarse a proseguir, para decir que sólo fue un instante de debilidad, y que no volvería a jugar con algo como eso. Muy tarde fue cuando sintió la gran mano de Kaiba en su nuca. Tuvo que usar las manos para sostenerse a su gabardina por la fuerza que usó para acercarla hacia él. En ese instante notó la diferencia con el beso anterior cuando su labio inferior quedó preso entre su boca, y en instantes sintió como su lengua pasaba ligeramente acariciándolo.

¡Iba a desmayarse!

—Serenity, no te rindas.

No hubo vuelta a atrás. Cerró los ojos ante los ánimos de Mokuba, y trató de concentrarse. Casi pudo jurar que Joey estaba detrás de ella acusándola por besar a Seto Kaiba. Pero… sí que besaba muy bien. El corazón se le salió del pecho al sentirlo nuevamente moverse dentro de su boca, sobretodo cuando deslizó su lengua sobre la suya. ¿Si él podía hacerlo porque ella no? Antes que se quedara sin aire, correspondió lo mejor que pudo. Su cuerpo se inclinó más a él, y una de sus manos tomó la delantera al acomodarse en su cuello. Apretó su boca contra sus labios aún más, y siguió el ritmo de su juego... Se sentía muy bien. Las mariposas en su estómago parecían flotar más rápido.

Al no soportar la falta de oxígeno, se separaron. Serenity fue la primera en tomar todo el aire que pudo. Puso los dedos sobre sus labios al intentar ocultar ese sonido que escapaba por su garganta a causa de la respiración agitada. Su mundo le daba vueltas. ¡No lo podía creer!

—¡Seto, Serenity! —llamó Mokuba con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Lo lograron!

—¿Alguna… queja Wheeler? —logró decir Kaiba en las mismas condiciones que Serenity, sólo que intentó ocultarlo lo más que pudo.

—Eres un… egocentrista presumido —contestó sin saber que más decir. Un insulto le caía como anillo al dedo en ese momento.

—Eso pasa cuando dudas de mis habilidades. Así que piensa bien antes de hablar. —Repasó una mano por sus cabellos, ansioso. Rápidamente se levantó de su sitio.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó curiosa al verlo moverse hasta la salida.

—No es de tu incumbencia Wheeler —respondió en un resoplido—. Mokuba terminará de explicar los detalles.

—¿Q-Que pero…?

—Hablaremos después.

Lo vio irse sin más. ¿Qué le pasaba? Primero la besaba como si quisiera matarla de asfixia, y ahora se iba como sino lo importara. No era que esperara más de él, pero nada le costaba quedarse para explicarle lo que aún no sabía.

—¡Serenity! Ahora ya están más que listos para recibir a Harris y su esposa. —Mokuba se puso de pié y se lanzó al espacio vacío que dejó su hermano.

—¿Vendrán?

—Más que eso. ¿No te comenté la noticia? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Creo que no.

—Harris y su esposa se quedarán en la mansión por tres días —dijo en una sonrisa—. Y como eres la 'novia' de Seto, obviamente no puedes dejarlo solo en casa. No te preocupes que te ayudaré a fraguar un plan para que Joey no se dé cuenta que te quedarás aquí.

—¡¿Q-Que?!

—Estaba pensando que podríamos decirle que tendremos un evento en el orfanato. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece un retiro de tres días? Le mandaremos fotos y todo.

—¿Q-Quieres que me quede… aquí, en la mansión? —cuestionó sorprendida al intentar digerir la noticia.

—¡Exacto! Serán los últimos tres días que estarán en Domino para la firma del contrato. Todo acabará después de eso —expresó feliz—. Prepararemos el escenario perfecto para que parezcan una pareja y no sospecharán nada.

Todo acabará…

Fueron las únicas dos palabras que se quedaron grabadas en la mente, y lo incómodo era, que no le gustaba como sonaba. La hacía estremecerse por dentro. Sabía que llegaría ese momento, pero nunca imaginó que tan pronto. Una sensación nacía en su estómago, seguramente por los pensamientos revueltos producto del beso que compartió con Kaiba hace unos minutos. Ahora Mokuba le pedía que se quedara con él tres días más. Fingir ser su novia tres días más.

¿Sobreviviría?

**-Continuará-**

Espero que se hayan reído con este capítulo :D.

Estoy haciendo ligeros cambios con respecto a la cantidad de capítulos, y sobretodo, a la cantidad de palabras para no cansarlos de leer. Así que tuve que cortar este capítulo y hacerlo más pequeño. Para los lectores actuales, la parte final que venía con este capítulo, estará fusionado con el siguiente capítulo y se agregará temas nuevos que vienen con el fic (siento las confusiones, pero no se pierden nada nuevo del fic, todo está como lo dejé). Para los lectores nuevos :) pues no creo que haya problemas porque siguen la cronología de los hechos.

Agradezco su comprensión de antemano, y gracias por leer.


End file.
